Harry Potter and Fight to live
by Harginny Potter
Summary: Summary: After the events of OOTP Harry has an eventful summer with a lot of new revelations and new relationships. Harry with the help of Ginny continue to the next year living through betrayal, politics, love, sorrow and joy.
1. New revelations and a plan

Summary: After the events of OOTP Harry has an eventful summer with a lot of new revelations and new relationships. Harry with the help of Ginny continue to the next year living through betrayal, politics, love, sorrow and joy as the threat of Lord Voldemort increases to new level. HPGW. Lots of betrayals. Rating may change in later chapters.

Disclaimer: this is for all the chapters in this story. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J..

**Chapter 1: New revelations and a plan:**

Harry Potter sat in the smallest bedroom in 4, Privet Drive thinking about all that happened the past year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was here a week into the summer holidays thinking about the disastrous ending to the past year with the death of his godfather Sirius Black at the Department of Mysteries. At the beginning he felt a lot guilty knowing that he led to that awful trip to DOM but the more he thought about it the more he realized that a lot of people were to blame and the least was on him. The first was Bellatrix Lestrange and he felt a rage inside him at the thought of his godfather's murderer. The next was The Dark Lord himself who lured him to obtain the prophecy by implanting a false vision. And Snape for deliberately goading and mocking Sirius of doing nothing. He thought of the Potions Master and felt another bout of anger towards him. Last but not the least Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. He was the person Harry was most angry at. He could have prevented so many things by just sharing the information earlier.

As Harry thought about the discussion in he Headmaster's office he felt anger at him for revealing the prophecy too late. He thought back to the last week of the term and how he realized something odd going on and how he got over the guilt of his godfather's death.

**Flashback:**

Harry was sitting alone by a secluded corner by the lake away from the students feeling a lot of guilt over the death of Sirius. He was sinking into his own depressing thoughts when heard a rustling behind him to see Ginny Weasley approaching where he sat. He saw her come to him and sit next to him and staring off into space as he was a moment ago. He waited for her to speak something but she said nothing and finally Harry tried to start of conversation.

"How are you? How's your ankle?" asked Harry. He was feeling very bad for her getting injured but he had no idea why. He sat there looking at her until she spoke softly.

"My ankle is fine and is healed. Anyway how are you?" asked Ginny with a look of great concern. His first reaction was to give an irritated answer of "I am fine" but something in him stopped him and so he told her everything. The sorrow of losing Sirius, the guilt for his death and the injuries of their friends. It the first time he opened up and tears started to flow through his cheeks. Just as he was to stop being embarrassed Ginny pulled him into a warm embrace and his walls crumbled and began weeping in the earnest. His whole body shook with sobs as he cried over her telling her everything from Sirius escaping Azkaban to him offering a place to live to Wormtail's betrayal to third task and Cedric to Sirius falling through the veil. It was the first time he told someone the whole story and something about Ginny made him trust her. When he was finished crying he noticed that two hours had past since came. Giving an embarrassed smile he started to say sorry but she cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Don't say sorry. You needed to get it out. And what happened to Sirius was not your fault. You checked every available source you had and took the best decision you could to save him and we chose to follow you by ourselves. So don't feel guilty. It was a mistake but you have to learn from it and move and honor his memory but not feeling guilty. He wouldn't have wanted you to feel so. Grieve for him yes and remember him by his happy moments. And you didn't know the prophecy so you didn't know it was a trap." she finished looking at him. At the mention of the prophecy his features became tense.

Ginny saw him become tense and knew something was wrong. "What's wrong Harry?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes and could only see great concern and sincerity so he decided to tell her. He told everything about that conversation in Dumbledore's office and how he knew the prophecy. Ginny listened to all this and there was something in the back of her mind that was beginning to stir but she could not point it. She knew something was wrong.

"If Dumbledore knew the whole prophecy then why didn't he train you earlier? I mean he could have at least started after you saw Voldemort return and all of this year. But why didn't he?" she asked. She noticed that Harry was looking intently at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing you just said his name that's all. Anyway I asked him why he didn't tell me sooner. He said that he wanted me to enjoy childhood. But he knows I haven't been a child for long growing up with the Dursleys. I mean the Hogwarts letter was addressed Cupboard under the Stairs. And all of last year when I need someone to reassure me that I was not at fault he turned his back on me and didn't ever make eye contact. And the occulumency lessons with Snape. He knows we hate each other but still forced me to do so. So I don't understand." Harry said as he dropped his head into his hands at the mention of occulumency. Ginny silently placed a hand on his shoulder to show her support. After a few moments she began to speak again.

"You are right he should have trained you earlier. I mean if he knew that you have a connection with Voldemort then why he didn't he teach you occulumency earlier especially after the visions in fourth year when the connection was weak. And why wait until after the attack and Him knowing the connection to start you teaching and that too by Snape who can't get over school grudges. It doesn't fit at all. He could have given you light training saying that you could escape dangerous situation after your first year without telling the prophecy. So I too think that there is something odd there but I can't place my finger on it. It is like something I know but can't remember. I get this odd feeling that I know why but something is preventing me from answering." she said looking into his eyes. For the first time Harry noticed how beautiful her eyes were. He cleared those thoughts to think about what she said. To him it almost sounded like a weakening memory charm. But it couldn't be possible who would do that to such a sweet girl like her.

"You know your problem closely resembles a weakening memory charm. I read about memory charms in the library after what happened to Bertha Jorkins in forth year. The book said that powerful memory charms are very difficult to release and only happen rarely under extreme conditions. One is during extreme torture as Voldemort did but after it the mind becomes instable and sometimes they maybe tortured to insanity. The other in which the memory that has been blocked is under stress very frequently due to other occurrences in which the person knows something but cant remember. This is an example of a weakening memory charm. If these thoughts are very frequent, then the memory charm may be weakened enough for a skilled mind healer to break through without doing any damage. So I definitely think your situation as one. Maybe it has been weakened enough to break by a mind healer. But for the time being we should keep this quiet as we don't know who may hear and what will happen." Harry said.

"You are definitely right. It can go to wrong people at wrong time and it may be dangerous. So please don't tell anyone about this not even my brothers or Hermione because they will look down on me as some weak person. I already get enough of that with their over protectiveness. And Ron goes on about Michael where I broke up with him. The next time he says anything I am going to say some random guys name to put him off. So if you are there please play through." she said through sad brown eyes. When she said that she broke up with Michael a strange happiness filled him and feelings he had been submerging since Christmas came back full force. He decided that he could tell her now before it was too late even though Hermione said she gave up on me.

"You are not a weak person Ginny. You are one of the bravest and strong people I have ever known and I am very happy to call you my friend. But since Christmas I have been developing feelings towards you secretly but Hermione said you gave up on me so I understand you don't have feelings anymore." Harry said. Ginny could not believe the boy she has liked for so long is returning them. She had tears in her eyes.

"I never said that I gave up on you but I gave up on the chance of you returning them. First it was just a silly crush on the Boy-who-lived but after my first year I got to know the real you and those feelings grew. I am so happy" Ginny said as she leaned forward and their lips touched ever so lightly in a sweet kiss. Harry could not believe he was kissing her after so many months of waiting for her. It was a short kiss but was far better than that with Cho. He looked into her eyes to find such happiness that for the first time since DOM he felt happy. He drew her into a strong hug and stayed there for a few moments.

"Maybe we should take this a bit slow getting to know each other before telling everyone. I don't want angry Weasley men on me so early" he said with a laugh. She agreed and again the lapsed into a comfortable silence each thinking of what happened. After a few minutes Harry began to speak again.

"We have to find a way to communicate this summer without interceptions. So I will send Hedwig to your room at night to deliver your letters so that no one can find out them and you do the same. Also I have to escape to Diagon Alley for some time during summer to buy some books and to arrange for a mind healer for you. And before you reject you can't ask your parents because it will create suspicion. And I need to train myself to prepare for what is to come. So I will plan it after a week or so in summer and try for more secure type of communication." Harry said to her.

"I agree but please be careful and I am going to train with as soon as I can because I am going to be by your side all along. Now we go inside as it is nearing dinner." she said. Seeing the determination on her face Harry could do nothing but agree with her and after another short but sweet kiss they went towards the castle.

**End of Flashback**

He could still see a smile on his face every time he thought about her. They had been communicating by Hedwig very frequently. He looked at his clock to see it was very late and just as he was about to go to sleep there was a tapping sound on the window. He opened to see Hedwig bringing the letter to him from Ginny. He untied her burden and gave her a few owl treats. She nipped his finger affectionately before going to her cage to get some rest. He opened the letter to find Ginny neat writing:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? How are the muggles today? Hope they are treating you well. Anyway this letter has some very interesting news. Something is going on with my family. I mean they always stop speaking every time I enter the room and I can see Ron being involved a lot but secretly. And when they leave for the order meeting I don't see Ron anywhere. And during days he disappears for long times and I don't know where. There is something fishy going on there. Also I don't see a lot of owls to Hermione it is as if they are meeting everyday. And when I asked about him writing to you he said that it is not safe and you asked to be left alone. That is by far the worst answer yet but I didn't say anything. _

_Also the only people unhappy with the whole thing are the twins as I catch them giving dark looks towards him but they haven't said anything to me yet and that is odd because they would have unless it is something they couldn't. Anyway don't worry I will find out. Here at The Burrow it is very boring with all the chores and I am usually left alone. Anyway there are asking a lot about Dean and I think Ron may have let slip what I said in the train about choosing him. You and I both know it's fake._

_But the add thing is they are acting as if they are encouraging me especially Mum. And dad is half-hearted as if he is fighting an internal struggle with himself. And I haven't heard from Bill or Charlie yet. Anyway take care and write soon. _

_Love,_

_Ginny_

'Well that was odd ' he thought. 'Something is definitely going on'. He kept the letter under his pillow and got ready to sleep. He had been having a few nightmares but they have been considerably decreased over time. He attempted to clear his mind and the fell into a deep sleep without nightmares for the first time a longtime with dreams of red-headed girl and a teasing godfather. It was the first time he had normal dreams about his godfather.

The next morning Harry woke up earlier than his relatives which was normal. But he felt content after a peaceful sleep. He was very happy that he was finally able to dream about his godfather in happy times. He also was thinking of a plan to go to Diagon Alley under the noses of everyone and felt that it would be worthy in the memory of Sirius. He got up and cleaned up and got dressed and went downstairs. It was already 7 a.m. but none of his relatives were awake. He made himself a small breakfast and began eating. After the warning by the Order, the Dursleys were providing him with enough food and avoiding him as much as possible. It was fine for him as it gave him time to plan his summer. Then he went outside for his regular morning run.

Ever since the beginning of the summer he had been running in the morning as it gave him something to do. Also it was a way of finding who was following him from the Order. As he finished his run he noticed someone tripping over an invisibility cloak and immediately knew it was Tonks. After seeing this he began the first part of his plan. He went over to the invisible person and whispered slowly.

"Hey Tonks. How are you doing?" he asked. She immediately became startled and had him and wand point.

"Harry! What do you think you are doing? I am supposed to be invisible and how did you know it was me?" asked Tonks.

Harry laughed. "You are the only person that can trip over an invisibility cloak. Anyway I came to ask when it will be Mad-Eye's or Remus's watch. I have a little question I need to ask one of them."

"Sorry Harry, you have to wait till the end of your stay here as they both are not on guard duty. Only me, Mudungus or sometimes Dedalus are the only ones on watch" Tonks said.

"It's okay Tonks, I will ask them later. Anyway see you later. Bye." With that he walked away already his plan firm on his mind. It was simple really, he would go in his invisibility cloak a few blocks away, cover his face and scar with a baseball cap and stay as inconspicuous as possible. And go to Diagon Alley under the Invisibility Cloak till he gets a better disguise. He planned to do this two days from now to make sure that nobody is suspicious. With these thoughts he went towards the house and into his room. He passed the rest if the day reading the Defence books he got for Christmas from Sirius stopping only for lunch and dinner until late in the night before sending off Hedwig to Ginny describing a little of his plan but not the date in case it got intercepted.

The next day passed uneventfully with the reading of the books. But he got a surprise from Ginny in the night when Hedwig brought a package in which was products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in the form of Hair color toffees. She wrote:

_Dear Harry,_

_You may be wondering why Hedwig came back early than usual. It is simple really. When I read your letter I wanted to help and found the perfect things. These are Fred and George's newest inventions that change the color of hair of the person until they eat the antidote. With these all you have to do cover your scar change your hair color and a little Muggle make-up and nobody will recognize you. I have sent an entire batch so the will last long. Use them well._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry was stunned this was the perfect thing for his little mission and nobody will recognize him. It had all kinds of colors from red to shocking pink and green. Also Harry remembered how his hair used to grow overnight during his childhood he thought to try it to control this time. He closed his eyes in front of the mirror and began to concentrate on lengthening his hair. After a few minutes he was getting frustrated and just as he about to give up he noticed that he had shoulder length hair now. He concentrated again and after another few minutes his hair returned to normal. He tried changing his hair color but had no result and finally gave up as he already had hair color toffees. He changed into his pajamas and went to bed eagerly anticipating the next day's trip. As he slipped into dreamland, his last conscious thought was that he was tomorrow is going to be interesting day. He didn't know how true it was.


	2. Gringotts

**Chapter 2: Gringotts:**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling strangely anxious as this was the day to put his plan into action. He got ready and went for his usual morning run. Then he had a light breakfast and prepared to get ready to go Diagon Alley. He concentrated on his hair in front of the mirror and grew it long up to his shoulders. He then used the twins' products to change his hair to reddish brown and tied it into a ponytail with a fringe covering his scar. He also used some muggle make up he nicked from his aunt to change a little of his appearance. He then used his invisibility cloak to cover himself properly and went outside through the back door.

After moving a few blocks from Privet Drive he noticed no one following him and removed the invisibility cloak in a darkened alley and summoned the Knight Bus. Just then he heard a loud bang as the Knight Bus stood in front of him and the familiar face of the conductor Stan Stunpike.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport to a stranded witch or wizard..."

"To the Leaky Cauldron please." interrupted Harry. He paid the necessary amount and didn't even wait for Stan to ask his name. The Bus took of with a bang and after half an hour and three more stops, Harry found himself standing in front of the familiar dusty entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. He entered inside and found the old bartender Tom and ordered a butterbeer and sat at one of the tables to watch the various people.

He noticed no familiar figures and was content that no one would recognize him. He paid for the butterbeer and entered the back to the entrance of Diagon Alley. He tapped the bricks and entered into the familiar alley which was filled with a few customers but not as many as during the school shopping time. He went inside and walked through towards Gringotts and just as he turned a corner he crashed into someone and looked to find a girl with jet black hair and brown eyes. Something in those eyes was familiar to him and he recognized them immediately.

"Ginny" he exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Harry" she gasped. "I am working for Fred and George's shop and came to get some ice-cream and used the disguise to avoid trouble." she said enveloping him in a warm hug.

"It's so good to see you. Are you free now? I am going to Gringotts and we can also see about the Mind healer for you and you can help me get some shopping done." he said breaking the hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek which she returned.

"I am free now as I haven't exactly told the twins when I would be back. Let's go. I want this done as soon as possible so I can find out what is wrong." she said walking with him towards Gringotts.

After a while they reached the tall white building of Gringotts. They noticed a couple of goblins guarding the entrance stare at them suspiciously as they entered. Inside the bank they went to a nearby goblin who was sitting on a high stool opposite the desk.

"I would like to speak to someone regarding Harry Potter's vault please, sir." Harry said respectfully while brushing aside the fringe to show his scar. The goblin was startled but recovered quickly.

"Follow me please" he said as he led them inside and through various corridors reaching giant doors. He opened the doors and led them to what looked like an elegant office where an old looking goblin sat at his desk.

"Good morning Ragnok, sir. Mr. Harry Potter wishes to see you." said the goblin that brought them and left.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. My name is Ragnok. I am the senior account manager and have handled the Potter accounts for many generations. Who may I ask is the lady next to you?" asked Ragnok.

"Good morning Ragnok. Please call me Harry and this is Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend. We are sorry for the appearances but are currently under disguise to avoid trouble. If you can give us a few moments we would remove them." said Harry as he and Ginny took the antidote to change their hair to normal color.

"Take a seat Mr. Potter. It is fortunate that you could come over as we have many aspects to discuss. One of them is regarding the Last Will and Testament of you godfather Sirius Black. You are the primary benefactor and he also named you the Black family Heir. Aside from giving money to Lupin and Ms. Nymphadora Tonks you are the primary heir. Formal Will reading will be in three weeks time. He also left you a letter which I have with me now. Also he arranged for your emancipation papers for you to be declared a legal adult. All you have to do is sign these papers and you will be an adult. As such you will come into your full inheritance." said Ragnok.

Hearing his godfather's name brought tears to his eyes. Ginny noticed this and clasped her hand tightly in his as silent support. He smiled gratefully at her and turned to Ragnok. He took the offered letter and slipped it into his pocket

"What do you mean by rest of the inheritance? I thought I was already using my vault." asked Harry slightly perplexed.

"No Mr. Potter the vault you are currently using is the trust fund set up by your parents for you use until you are of age. However as soon you sign your emancipation papers you will be a legal adult. It means that you can perform magic outside school and also after the Inheritance Ritual you will be give control of all your assets. It is a fairly simple ritual and only requires a few drops of your blood. It will show us the family assets that you control on both your father's and mother's side as well as information as to which families you are the heir to. It will help us to inform you of all your holdings and vaults. Now if you are ready you can sign these papers and you will be emancipated immediately and a copy registers itself on Ministry Registers." said Ragnok.

Harry was staring open-mouthed at all this. Even though he was gone, Sirius made sure that he had given Harry the best chance of life. He was feeling incredibly grateful to his godfather and a deep sadness of his not being to watch this. He felt a soft hand rest on top of his and looked to see Ginny smiling reassuringly at him.

"It's what he would have wanted Harry, he would have wanted you to become independent and enjoy your life. This is his way of taking care of you even though he is gone." she said softly. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. He turned to Ragnok who passed him the emancipation papers. He signed them and they gave a faint glow. He gave them back to Ragnok.

"Now that it is done please place a few drops of blood on this parchment for the Inheritance Ritual." said Ragnok as he passed a thick piece of parchment towards him. It was slightly golden in color and very thick. Harry pricked on the tip of his finger and let a few drops of blood fall on the parchment and placed it on the desk. Ragnok waved his hand over the parchment and words began to form.

**Inheritance Ritual:**

**Name: **_Harry James Potter _**Born: **_31 July, 1980_

**Father's name: **_James Andrew Potter_

**Mother's name: **_Lily Mary Potter nee Evans_

**Inheritance from Father's Bloodline: **_Potter Estate and Family vault_

**Heir to Families from Father's Bloodline: **_Potter, Gryffindor _

**Inheritance from Mother's Bloodline: **_Evans Estate and Family vault_

**Heir to Families from Mother's Bloodline: **_Evans, Ravenclaw_

**Inheritance from both Bloodlines: **_Merlin Vault_

**Heir to the Families from both Bloodlines: **_Merlin_

**Inheritance due to Magical means: **_Slytherin Vault, Black Estate and Family vault_

**Heir to the Families by Magical means; **_Slytherin, Black_

Harry was staring in shock at the names on the paper in shock. He knew his father's family was well off but he didn't think there was a connection to Gryffindor. He was even more astounded at the background of his mother's family. He was always said that his mother was a muggleborn but now he saw proof that she was not only pureblood but also descendent of Ravenclaw. He didn't know what to think about being the Heir to Merlin, he was just astounded. The last line confused him; he thought maybe it was as a result of the failed killing curse by Voldemort. He turned to see Ginny also gaping at the parchment with astonishment and not even a hint of jealousy which made him give her a brilliant smile. He was worried about her reaction about all this after seeing from Ron but she showed no such reaction. He looked up to Ragnok also staring at him with what looked like awe and respect.

"Ragnok I didn't know I was the Heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Merlin and I always thought my mother was a muggleborn. And what does that mean by both bloodlines and by magic?" asked Harry

"Mr. Potter, Harry I don't think you fully understood the implications of what you saw here so I will explain to you everything step by step." said Ragnok. But he was interrupted by Ginny.

"Harry maybe I will go I don't want to intrude upon personal matters." she said nervously. Harry just shook his head.

"There is no one I trust more than you Ginny and I would like you to stay here. Please continue Ragnok." he said turning to the goblin. Ragnok waved his hand and a stack of files appeared on the desk in front of him. He handed them to Harry.

"First thing is Potter Estate and Family vault. You can see the properties and contents of the vaults in the file here. Please go through it and sign them indicating transfer to you name. The rest are for the rest of inheritance as well. Please sign them all" Ragnok said.

**Potter Family Estate and Vaults:**

_Potter Family vault {no. 13} : 25,353,980 galleons , 15,483 sickles, 67,571 knuts_

_ Family Heirlooms and other things_

_Trust fund of Harry James Potter { no. 743} : 45,276 galleons , 1,504 sickles, 2,105 Knuts_

_Properties: Potter Manor/ Gryffindor Manor in Wales (unplottable)_

_ Cottage in Godric's Hollow (currently destroyed)_

_ Various homes in Italy, Mediterranean, France and Germany_

_Investments: 30 % shares in The Daily Prophet_

_ 30 % shares in Nimbus Corp._

_ 20 % shares in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_

_ Other minor shares in both Muggle and Wizarding World_

**Evans Estate and Vaults:**

_Evans Family Vault {no. 23} : 5,623,105 galleons, 34,592 sickles, 22,520 Knuts_

_ Family Heirlooms and other things _

_Properties : Ravenclaw Manor in Scotland (unplottable)_

_Investments: 100 % shares in Muggle company Grunnings._

_ 20 % shares in Flourish & Blotts_

_ 10 % shares in The Daily Prophet_

**Black Estate And Vaults:**

_Black Family Vault {no.29} : 29,317,720 galleons , 239,358 sickles , 33,990 Knuts_

_ Family Heirlooms and other things_

_Properties: Black Manor in London (under Fidelius Charm)_

_ Flat in London_

_Investments: 30 % in The Daily Prophet_

_ 30 % in Borgin & Burkes (Knockturn Alley)_

_ Other minor shares in wizarding world_

**Slytherin Vault:**

_Slytherin Vault {no.5} : contents unknown. Only heir according to stipulations can enter._

**Merlin Vault:**

_Merlin Vault {no.1} : contents unknown. only rightful heir by both blood and magic can enter._

Harry was shocked beyond words. It was lots of money. It was enough for many generations together without working. He looked to find Ginny in the same state of shock. She looked nervously towards him and spoke softly so only he could hear.

"Harry remember that I liked you even before I knew all this and I don't care about all that money. I am not like Ron. Please believe me that I liked you for you not for your money." she said.

"Ginny I know that. It is one of the many things I like about you. You see me as just Harry not some Boy-who-lived. I have always admired how you spoke up to me during Christmas and am very grateful to you for that." he said while softly kissing the back of her hand. She gave him watery smile. Harry turned back to Ragnok and waited for him to explain all this.

"Now Mr. Potter, Harry you have accepted controls over you estates. Being the head of Potter, Black and Evans families you get three seats on the Wiznegmoth and its council which passes all laws and no-confidence motions. Now it is a very highly prestigious position and you can take all seats by yourself or send representatives in your place. The Potter seat was last occupied by your grandfather Andrew Potter and the Black seat by Sirius Black's father. The Evans seat has been unoccupied for many generations as due to long line of squibs they integrated into the Muggle World. But the most important issue is you being the True Heir of Merlin. It comes with a lot of respect from all kind of magical creatures and non-humans. Merlin was a great wizard who treated all creatures equally and when he was departing he requested all magical creatures to respect his true heir and give him the same kind of co-operation as they did for him. You will have the support and respect of majority of magical creatures and non-humans. Also you have a power in the government according to the ancient laws as they were written by Merlin himself and those are the ones Wiznegmoth and Ministry are based upon." Ragnok explained.

Harry was having a hard time grasping all this. So he asked the question he had for some time now. "Ragnok why does it say that I inherit the Slytherin Vault by magic. Surely it has to belong to the Heir of Slytherin as in Voldemort?" he asked.

"Yes Harry, it did belong to Tom Riddle once but when he killed your parents and tried to kill you he activated an ancient magical code. You see he targeted the last heirs of a pureblooded family and also tried to kill an innocent baby and when the killing curse rebounded on him he should be magically dead thus transferring his family assets to you but not the name. Hence you have inherited the Slytherin Vault." Ragnok said. Harry nodded his head in acceptance and allowed him to continue.

"Now there is little information you need to know about the vaults. You see Slytherin Vault has no been opened since it initiation by Salazar Slytherin himself. Not even his direct descendents have been able to open the vault. It is rumored that it contains all of Slytherin's knowledge and valuables and only someone of pure heart will be able to open it. It is said that Slytherin was not as evil as everyone thinks him to be. He did dislike muggleborns at one point but he changed and asked forgiveness of his friends. It is said that he did not return to Hogwarts in shame of what he did and placed charms on his vault so that his knowledge does not fall into wrong ends. However his evil has been greatly exaggerated over the centuries." Harry just couldn't believe all this. He always thought Slytherin was evil and now he could be wrong along with everyone else. He nodded for Ragnok to continue.

"The Merlin Vault has been at Gringotts since it has been founded. He was one who helped in its formation. It can only be opened by the True Heir of Merlin by both blood and magic. It is said that his magic was divided between his two children and only when the blood has been united can a person be enough powerful to open it. Nobody knows what is inside and many people and ministries have tried to find out and failed. Now I can have someone to take you to your vaults and once you are finished I would like you to come back here to discuss some matters regarding the war. Thank You Mr. Potter." with that he clapped his hands and a goblin came in to take them.

"Thank you Ragnok for everything you have done. I will come back again." Harry said as he and Ginny bowed and went with the other goblin who took them to a nearby car. The three of them got in and car sped up to the lowest levels and the first vault was the Potter Family Vault. He had huge metal doors with intricate designs of phoenixes, griffins, unicorns and others. In the middle was a majestic lion roaring. The goblin asked him to place his palm on the lion and he did so. He felt a prickling sensation and the doors suddenly opened revealing a giant cave similar to the Great Hall only slightly smaller.

Harry could do nothing but stare at the sight before him. At one of the room, there were mountains of galleons, sickles and Knuts. In another corner there was furniture of different kinds and shapes that can be placed in a mansion or two. A corner was filled with various books in shelves. Another corner was filled with various types of weapons like swords, daggers, bows, arrows, shields, etc. One particular item seemed to draw him to it and he went over there. He could see it as some kind of a sheath which was very elegant. Below it was the description that it contained The Sword of Godric Gryffindor and will answer the call of his true heir and also come back to the sheath and is a magical sword. He took a trunk from one corner and placed the sheath in it. He turned to see Ginny holding a beautiful gleaming sword along with the sheath. She saw his watching and quickly put it away.

"Sorry Harry, I just got the feeling that it was calling to me I didn't mean to intrude." she apologized. He waved it off and gave her the sword refusing any protests and got her another trunk and put it in it. "Don't worry take whatever you feel like you need from here and I can tell that the sword is magical so it was made for you. And also take what you need from the books or robes. I know you won't take the money and please don't think this as charity. Think it as gifts to my girlfriend, which is if you want to be my girlfriend." he said.

"Oh Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend and I can't accept these, they belong to your family and I don't deserve them." she said.

"Ginny please don't think like that. I am giving you because I want to and not because of charity. If we are going to train together then you need them and also I have much more than I ever need please accept these. I don't mean to offend you or anything or try to buy you through them. Please accept them for me." he said pleading with his eyes. She really couldn't say no to those eyes and and relented and gave him a quick kiss. They moved on to next section which contained several wands and holsters and there were no underage tracking charms on them. He asked her to choose one wand and two holsters and she reluctantly agreed. They settled on two rosewood wands made of Phoenix feathers from the same phoenix and were brother wands. They also chose two dragon hide wand holsters each which were charmed invisible and no one can remove the wand if it is in it except the owner and they were summon-proof.

Harry and Ginny then moved onto the next section of books which contained many rare tomes and books which were thought to be lost as well as many books in each category. Harry picked out books on Defence, Occulumency, Legilimency, Animagus, Transfiguration, Charms, Physical combat, Sword fighting and reluctantly Potions. Ginny almost took the same as Harry although she added books on healing whereas Harry took some on Laws and Rules of Wiznegmoth and duties occupying its seat. In the middle of the room was a pedestal on which was an old book, a letter and a trunk by its side and two lockets with the Potter Family crest.

Harry went over and checked that the letter and trunk were from his parents and shrunk them and put it in his pocket. He saw the book was an inventory list explaining all the contents and their position and importance and an easy search to look for something specific. He decided to look on it the next time. He also noted that the lockets were twin portkeys that took them to the Potter Manor if you said "Take Me Home" and to any place with a tap of your wand by thinking of the place and to each other by tapping it twice with your wand. He put them in his pocket determined to give one to Ginny later. He went to the goblin and asked about how to carry large amount of money in both galleons and muggle currency.

"We have a bottomless money bag that can be keyed to your magical signature so that only you can use it. It can be connected to any one of the vaults you have and the money will be removed from there. All you have to do speak the amount of money you want and it can be removed from the bag. For muggle money we have the same offer as that of a credit card that operates on your account. Also we have recently created enchanted wallets that have space for coins of both wizarding and muggle currency and a place for muggle money in any currency. It is keyed to your magical signature and works by simply saying the amount of money." said the goblin.

"I would like an enchanted wallet along with a muggle credit card please and also I would like to empty my trust fund into the family vault." Harry said to the goblin.

"Yes sir. It will be done immediately. You will receive them at the counter or from Ragnok." said the goblin.

"Thank you. Now I would like to move to the Evans Family Vault please." Harry said. He and Ginny got onto the cart and after a few minutes they reached another set of doors which bore elegant designs with a raven in the middle. Harry put his hand on the Raven and immediately he felt the same prickling sensation as before and the doors opened. Although it did not contain as much gold as before it was still impressive. But the most amazing thing was the amount of books arranged in shelves to one side of the vault. It was like one big library far bigger than that of Hogwarts. At the beginning there was a book on a pedestal and a trunk by its side. The book was a guide of sorts and can show you the books needed for the given information. All you need to do is to write what you want to know and it shows all the books needed. The trunk was connected to the vault was a kind of study with a nice fireplace, a table and a couple of chairs. There were a few empty bookshelves. All you have to do is to write the name of the book present in the vault that you want on the small book attached at the front of shelves and it will appear on the shelves. Multiple books appear ordered. Once you have no further need of the book tap the name of the book where you have written and it will return to the vault. It says that it was created by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. He put the index book inside the trunk and shrunk the trunk with only a voice command and put it in his pocket.

They asked the goblin to take them to the Slytherin Vault next as they had no intention of going into the Black Family Vault without having it checked by curse-breakers first. So they went to the Slytherin Vault next. The doors were as big as the others but the designs were many types of snakes. In the centre was the engraving of a Basilisk that was hissing softly in Parseltongue.

_"Who dares enter the vault of Slytherin?" hissed the snake._

_"I am Harry Potter and have come to take it as my inheritance." hissed Harry in return._

_"You are different from the other heirs, I can see that you have a purer heart that them. Stand before me while I judge your magic and your heart to deem whether you are suitable to enter or not." hissed the Basilisk._

Harry stood in front of the doors and the basilisk looked straight through his eyes. He could feel the magic judging him and at last the feeling went away. The basilisk started hissing again.

_"Very good. You have been deemed worthy enough and pure of heart without a hint of darkness in you. But beware, the first moment I recognize signs of darkness in you, your access will be denied. Farewell young master and may you have the blessing of Salazar Slytherin." hissed the snake._

_"Thank You" hissed Harry in return._

The doors swung open and just as he was about to enter he felt Ginny trembling beside him. He looked to find her staring at the spot the basilisk had been with tears running down her cheeks. He cursed himself for his stupidity in forgetting her past experience with a basilisk and enveloped her in his arms as she cried on his shoulder.

"Shh Ginny, it will be all right. I am sorry for forgetting about the basilisk. I am very sorry for frightening you like that. Shh... It's going to be ok." Harry murmured into her ear. Finally she stopped crying and looked into his eyes.

"It's not that. I could understand every word you both spoke. I still understand parseltounge. What if he is not completely gone? What if he possesses me again to hurt you? I am evil don't come near me or you will get hurt." she said trying to pull away. He held on tighter onto her.

"You are not evil Ginny. Riddle was destroyed remember. I destroyed the diary. And this may just be side affect. Also speaking parseltounge does not make you evil or else I would be evil too. Also it maybe like a gift to you. Don't be afraid of it. I also got my ability from Voldemort but that doesn't make us evil."

"You are right. I am sorry. It's just that hearing parseltongue after so many years, I freaked out a bit. Anyway I am starting to remember something but it is hazy and I can't make out the memory. I think the memory charm is further weakening and it may be due to hearing Parseltongue again." Ginny said as she finally stopped crying.

"Yes Ginny we will get that charm removed as soon as we get out of here. Anyway think of all the mischief we can be up to. We can freak out people by suddenly speaking on Parseltongue." he said.

"You are right. Thank you for cheering me up." she said give him a quick kiss. He bowed to her and held out his hand for her to take it and they both entered the Vault.

The vault was different from the others in that it contained absolutely no money. It was filled with old looking books, potion ingredients, and some weapons and such. There were some very rare potion ingredients and some which very thought to be extinct. Also there were many vials of potions in which a majority were not available at present due to the lack of ingredients. There were many books on rare and extinct potions and some on Parselmagic. They grabbed the four books on Parselmagic and put two for each so that they could study and exchange later. In the centre of the room was a pedestal with a book containing details of all the things inside the vault, the personal journal of Salazar Slytherin and two rings with each a male and female basilisk engraving. It said that the two people wearing the rings can speak to each other mentally. Also the rings recognize some darkest magic and also a person under Imperius curse or possession when they come near it. They also help the wearer in mind arts such as occulumency and legilimency and prevent & reverse memory charms. Harry looked at the rings and decided to give one to Ginny. He saw that she was checking over some of the potions so he quietly slipped one onto his finger and the other into his pocket.

They shrunk their trunks and returned to carts. They went to the deepest tunnels to Merlin's Vault. He noticed that the doors were huge and in there was the engraving of beautiful white and gold phoenix. There was an inscription written on the doors saying that only the True Heir of Merlin may enter. Harry stood in front of the phoenix and placed his hand on the doors at its beak. He felt few drops of blood being taken and the phoenix engraving opening its eyes to look straight into his soul. Finally after a few moments of being judged, the doors of the Vault opened for their entrance.

A/N: the next chapter will be if what is there in Merlin's Vault and shopping in diagon alley and chat with the twins. Thank you for the reviews and continue them.


	3. Merlin's Vault

**Chapter 3: Merlin's Vault and WWW:**

Harry entered Merlin's vault and stood in a type of an entrance hallway which in reality was a kind of stone cave. Behind him Ginny tried to enter but was stopped by an invisible wall. Then a deep ethereal voice spoke in the entrance hall.

_**"Only the Heir may enter. Others have to be personally brought in by the Heir and the outer doors must remain closed to move into the next room."**_

__Harry went over to Ginny and took her hand led her inside. When the both were inside, the doors closed by themselves. The entrance hall was dimly lit by torches. There were another set of huge doors at the other end. Harry went towards them and they immediately opened them. But the inside was not what they expected. Entire place was not like a vault but like a forest with a small castle in the middle and a lake by the castle. They were standing in front of the castle and all around them was the forest. Turning back, they saw that the place where they entered through the doors was like a portal in the middle of the forest directly opposite the main castle doors some distance away. They realized that it must be the way out to the entrance hall of the vault.

They looked around them and noticed that the forest was not as dense as the Forbidden forest. They looked over to the lake and noticed that there were a number of types of creatures there both magical and non-magical. Some of the magical creatures were long thought to be extinct. They saw a few unicorns at one side drinking water peacefully. There were also formidable looking Griffins that looked with the head and wings of a giant eagle and the body of a lion. In the distance they also could see several types of dragons flying around and some of the babies playing with other creatures. They noticed many kinds of birds perched on the trees and different types of land creatures running around. They slowly walked towards the doors of the castle while watching their surroundings. They saw many different animals looking at them with curiosity as they passed along the forest but none of the creatures showed any sight of hostility.

The castle in front of them was small about one-fourth the size of Hogwarts but was majestic. The castle doors contained engravings of all kinds of magical creatures. At the top of the doors written in golden letters in old English were the words _** "Welcome to Avalon, Heir of Merlin" **_

"Wow" whispered Harry and Ginny together. They both knew the stories about Avalon. It is said that at the same time as the disappearance of Merlin, Avalon was wiped from the face of the Earth but no one was sure how. There were lot of people who searched for it over the millennia but no one found it. They could not believe they were standing in a place of such importance. It maybe by far the most magical place and they could practically feel the magic in the air. When they reached the doors they opened themselves allowing them inside. They entered into what looked like entrance hall and had doors directly opposite and staircases on both sides. By the side of the doors was a plaque written "_**Meeting hall".**_ They opened the doors and looked inside to find a large room with long table in the middle and chairs all along it. There was a small parchment at the head of the table saying that only the Heir may sit at the head table and the table is magically expandable increasing the number of seats for more people. It says that this was used as a meeting hall during the times of King Arthur and Merlin.

They both came back to entrance hall and looked to the staircases. There was a plaque by each staircase with the name of each of the room present there. The left side had the library, a study and a training room for both magical and physical training as well as a weapons room. The right side had dining hall, a few living quarters, kitchens and potions laboratory with the known ingredients of that time. The two wings were connected by a huge balcony overlooking the lake and the forest showing all kinds of creatures. Also on the left side was Merlin's personal study. There were also greenhouses outside near the lake in which all kinds of useful herbs and plants were grown.

The library was fairly large and contained all the tomes available during that time. It was outdated as it contained no books after the disappearance of Merlin but the knowledge here was thought to be long last. There were several tomes on ancient magic as well as how to control ones magic because at those times most of the simpler spells were done wandlessly although most of them were done using a wand or staff. There were many bookshelves and an old looking book found at the starting on top of a pedestal similar to the one found in Ravenclaw's library.

The study was a comfortable looking room with a couple of tables and two chairs each. Also each table had a pair of writing sets each. There was also a small fireplace to keep the room warm and two bookshelves. The weapons room had all kinds of weapons like simple swords, bows, daggers, etc. The training room was very large and was divide into two areas one for magical and one for physical. There was a dueling platform in the middle and a dome shield to absorb powerful spells as well as practice dummies.

The living quarters were ancient looking and would have been very difficult to live in because they were designed according to the time of Merlin. The dining hall was fairly big and had a single long table which was extendable in the same way as that in the meeting hall. The kitchens were divided into two areas. One was a big place directly beneath the dining hall and was specifically made for the working of house elves. The other was a small kitchen and a table for four where food can be cooked manually. It had a charmed ice box for storing things. However it too was ancient looking due to the design and the lack of other modern things. The potions laboratory had several cauldrons and the stock room was filled with all known ingredients which would replenish themselves from the nearby forest. It was useful for any ancient and lost potions but most of the modern potions could not be made as the ingredients for them had yet to be discovered at that time.

Finally they entered Merlin's personal study. As soon as they crossed the doors they felt some deep power stirring within them but it was just a little more than normal and they would have missed it any other time. The room had a table and a couple of chairs with a small fireplace and a small bookshelf. The bookshelf was filled with journals which they could see was written by Merlin himself. On the table was a big journal which was the last one written by him. At the far end of the room was a painting of Merlin himself. For some reason Harry felt a strong impulse to read the last page of the journal and he did so. Ginny came over to him and read over his shoulder. It was written in old English but as he begun to read it adjusted itself to modern English. The entry was written as such.

_The sealing of Avalon has been complete and I with the help of goblins have placed the final enchantments on my vault which will be only portal through my heir can enter Avalon for the first time centuries later. I know my heir will return during the times of the greatest darkness the world has ever seen. I know this because I recently came across a young seer who prophesized it. The exact words of the prophecy were:_

_**During the time of the greatest darkness the world has seen.....**_

_**The Heir of Merlin shall arise.......**_

_**Heir to two of The Four by blood and to the third by magic.....**_

_**He shall suffer through great pain......**_

_**Betrayed by the ones he trusted most in the name of The Greater Good.....**_

_**He shall come forth as a beacon of hope.....**_

_**He shall come forth to defeat the darkness.....**_

_**United with his one and true Love…..**_

_**He shall trust and ally with those that have not since Merlin.....**_

_**He shall ally with those that betrayed him though he may not forgive them.....**_

_**He shall be guided by Merlin himself, but it shall only be advice in need.....**_

_**For if he were influenced by others even if it were Merlin.....**_

_**He shall fail and darkness will prevail......**_

_**Along with his Love…..**_

_**Along with those of his most trusted......**_

_**Along with those shunned by others......**_

_**Along with those that betrayed him.......**_

_**He shall bring forth the end of Darkness.....**_

_**And bring forth a golden era of peace......**_

_**During the time of the greatest darkness.....**_

_**The Heir of Merlin shall arise........**_

___This was the prophecy by the young seer. By seeing this I reached the conclusion that although peace has been established now it shall be over at one point. I have no idea who The Great Four are. Hence I decided to lock down Avalon until such a time when my true heir returns. The last thing I have to do to create the imprint of my soul and spirit into the portrait and then I shall move on to the after life. I have also placed enchantments so that my heir will have a strong urged to read this. This is in order so that my portrait may be animated. I also leave behind some of my magical powers with the portrait enough for it to communicate in different ways with my heir. Although it may not give him any advantage in a battle, I shall always be with him to offer advice in time of need. However I take the warning of the prophecy and shall not influence much except advice and training. I shall leave the decision making to him. I also placed enchantments on the entrance of my study so that who enter for first time after this will activate their powers within and they shall reach their adult power within the next year. It is in the unfortunate circumstance that my spell went wrong and am unable to tell them in person._

_I have the last message for my heir on how to animate my portrait. If he is able to see the portrait then the spell has been successful, if not then I wish all the luck to my young heir and may you succeed in your quest. To perform the spell point your hands towards the portrait, feel your magic inside you and chant "__**Animata Merline". **__Good luck and may magic guide you._

After reading this entry, Harry was in shock. He didn't know how to react to the fact that his destiny had been decided several millennia ago. Ginny quietly slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. He took comfort in this simple gesture and gave her a reassuring smile and a kiss on the cheek. He went the portrait of Merlin, held out his hands and spoke clearly "_**Animata Merline".**_

The person inside the portrait suddenly woke up and started looking around. He was an old looking wizard with a long white beard and wearing dark grey robes and twinkling grey eyes. His eyes finally settled on the two young people in front of him and his face broke into a wide smile. He greeted the in a warm voice.

"Hello young people. I am Merlin and obviously one of you is my heir. I suppose the boy is my heir and the lovely young lady is his companion. It may be polite to introduce yourselves because I don't know you and you might want to close you mouths" he said with a chuckle. Harry and Ginny who were staring open mouthed in awe at the greatest wizard ever quickly shut their mouths.

"Hello sir, my name is Harry Potter and this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley. It is a pleasure to meet you sir and yes I am your heir." he said quickly.

"You may call me Merlin, Mr. Potter."

"Please call me Harry. I was visiting Gringotts when I found out many things during my inheritance ritual and this is one of them. Although when said Merlin's vault I had no idea I would be visiting Avalon."

"Yes, I created the portal myself and it is the only direct way to come here for the first time. However you two may come again here anytime but I will show you how later since neither of you know teleportation. And it is hidden to everybody else except you two although you can bring more people through the portal in Gringotts." said Merlin. Harry just nodded his head indicating that he understood.

"Well since you are the first two visitors in the new Avalon you can get an early gift from me. Actually it is more of yours than mine to give you. You see the phoenixes of this place promised me that if they find the first people who visit this place worthy, then they will bond with you and help you in your quest. So let us see what happens." with that said he made a sound like a whistle. After a few moments there were two phoenixes who appeared one in a ball of fire and other in a ball of ice. The phoenixes were very beautiful. The fire phoenix had feathers almost like Fawkes but there were many golden feathers. The Ice phoenix was very different. The majority of feathers were blue with golden ends and the tail feathers were completely white. The fire phoenix landed on Ginny's shoulder whereas the ice phoenix landed on Harry's shoulder. Then suddenly both phoenixes bit the palms of their companions and drank the blood and sealed the wound with their tears. The teenagers after recovering from their shock could feel the soothing presence of their respective phoenix companions. Also they knew that the ice phoenix was female whereas the fire phoenix was male. They turned questioning eyes to the portrait of Merlin.

"Well the phoenixes have decided to bond to you that is why they drank your blood. Due to the bond the phoenix can feel your emotions and can come to your aid in times of need. You can feel the calming presence of the phoenix especially in times of great stress or anger. You can also tell the sex of the phoenix and feel its basic emotions if you concentrate enough and also when it is hungry. Now Harry, you have been bonded to an Ice Phoenix which is very rare because they left the mortal world and reside in the phoenix realm. There are of course legends about them but they are not generally seen. I myself had the opportunity of having an Ice Phoenix as a companion. I don't think it has occurred again before or after me. Ginny you have bonded to a Golden Phoenix. It is similar to a fire phoenix but is stronger and rare. Now we can discuss all this later." said Merlin.

"We have to leave quickly it has been almost an hour since we got here" said Harry.

"Don't worry, after I sealed this place I altered the time flow. An hour here is the same as 10 minutes outside. However you will age normally hence I suggest you do not spend more time here than necessary. I can shrink myself into something comfortable for you and can speak telepathically to you Harry. However to return you must learn to teleport or use the portal in Gringotts." Said Merlin.

"Can we use these portkeys? I found them in my family vault and it says that it can go through any wards." Harry said showing him one of the lockets. Merlin shook his head.

"Sorry you can only come here by the portal or by teleportation for the second time. You can also use your phoenixes but the bond needs to grow stronger for that so it maybe another two or three months for that. Also you have to remember about your growing powers. Although it will not be a drastic change, by the time of your birthday next year when you complete the growth your spells will be far more powerful. I also gave you a little power boost with my magic so your power growth will be greater than average witch or wizard. Since you both are already powerful for your age, you will be very powerful and can take on adult witches or wizards and very powerful ones with practice and training. It will come down to knowledge than power." said Merlin.

"Thank you for telling us all this. We will train to control this power increase better. If you can shrink yourself then we can get back to Gringotts to finish our business." said Harry.

"Ok. But put those journals and the book in the library with you as you will be needing them. I will show you how to summon them to you and send them to their original places." said Merlin. He then shrunk his portrait into the form of a chocolate frog card but the difference was that it had a thin golden lining to it. Harry collected the journals and the book and put them in the shrunken trunk of Ravenclaw. He also placed Merlin's card in his pocket and set towards the portal. On his way he noticed several magical creatures coming out of the woods to give them a farewell bow. He and Ginny bowed to them in return and stepped through the portal.

They appeared in the entrance hall oh Merlin's vault. Harry and Ginny went outside to find a goblin waiting for them with a cart. After half an hour they arrived back in Ragnok's office. He was waiting for them and they took their seats.

"Now since you have finished visiting your vaults, I can pass along the message of the Goblin High Council. I contacted them as soon as you departed to inform them of your status as the Heir of Merlin. They had a long discussion and decided to ally with you and only you in the war with Lord Voldemort. They do not have faith in the Ministry and have agreed to play a passive role in your aid. We will not be fighting directly but may help you in rooting out the corruption and produce proof of illegal transactions from known Death-eaters. As the step one in our alliance, we offer you proof of the amount of donations made into the Minister, Cornelius Fudge's account on the days of trials of freed death eaters. Also you can find a lot of deposits on the day of capture of Sirius Black, during the last year starting on the day of the third task of Triwizard Tournament and on the day of your trip to the Department of Mystery and subsequent appearance of Lord Voldemort. There are also deposits during the days of passage of intimidating laws against part-humans and non-humans and also on the laws aiding death eaters and pureblood sympathizers. We should not be giving you the details but you are the Heir of Merlin and hence we have a special place for you in our laws. Also if you were to use this information in a productive way and help in the removal of such stupid laws, The Goblin High Council has decided to provide you further information. Also the contents of your trust vault have been moved into your Family vault. Here is your enchanted wallet and muggle credit card." said Ragnok passing him a file, the wallet and credit card. Harry placed the file in one of the shrunken trunks.

"Thank you Ragnok for your help and thank the Goblin High Council for their decision. I will do all I can to see that this information is used appropriately and that the Ministry laws against non and part humans are changed. Good day to you." said Harry. Then Harry and Ginny bowed to the goblin and left. Before they left however, they retook the hair color changing toffees and entered into Diagon Alley.

"Lets go to Florean Fortscue's Ice cream shop and then we can visit the twins' shop and decide whether to trust them or not after extracting some information form them." said Ginny. Harry agreed and they went there. They ordered ice creams for themselves and after finishing them, set off in the direction of the twins' shop. In the middle however, Harry noticed a shop called "_**The Opti-Wizard." **_They went into the shop and were greeted by a middle aged looking woman.

"Welcome to The Opti-Wizard. I can show you glasses for your faulty eye-sight as well as contacts. My name is Alexis. What can I do for you?" asked the woman.

"I am looking for contacts that can replace my glasses. Is there a difference between muggle and wizarding contacts or are they the same?" asked Harry.

"Wizarding contacts are different in a way that they contain some spells on them. The regular spells are those for automatic adjusting to eye-sight; dust free, to be removed only by the owner. The additional spells may include color changing. We offer some advanced spells to only Aurors and you have to have an Auror license for those." she said. Harry thought about that and decided to reveal himself to obtain the extra spells. He brushed the fringe aside revealing the scar. The woman immediately recognized him by looking at the scar.

"As you know who I am, then you also know what kind of danger I am in. Is there any of your special spell that can help me?" Harry said. He was feeling bad for getting something done using his fame but this important and hence he decided to risk it.

"Well hello Mr. Potter. Now as you are a special case I can offer you one special spell only on the condition that you do not mention it to anyone that you have it. It allows you to see through invisibility cloaks and disillusionment charms." she said.

"I will keep quiet if you keep it quiet that I was here. I will take a contact with all the spells including color changing and the special spell, please." he said.

"Ok Mr. Potter. Give a few minutes and it will be ready. Now it will be 25 galleons for the contacts and 25 for the special spell. Now for a person under an invisibility cloak or disillusionment charm, you can see slight silver simmering around them. "She said going into the back of the shop. A few later she came back with a pair of contacts.

"Now at first it will sting a bit while adjusting to you. After you put it on only you can remove them. You can the color by thinking about it." she said handing him the contacts. Harry put the contacts on and felt a slight stinging sensation and it was gone. He could see more clearly than when he had glasses. He paid for them but had one last question for her.

"Do you think you can change my glasses so that I can still wear them as Harry Potter so that nobody will know anything?" Harry asked.

"No problem Mr. Potter. It can be done." she said. She took his glasses and murmured _**"occulis defusio"**_ . The glasses gave a slight glow and stopped. He put them on, changed his eye color to hazel, thanked the lady and exited the shop. They continued on their way to the twins' shop. After turning a corner they came in view of a colorful shop with a large banner saying _**"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes"**_. There were a few people already. Ginny took the antidote to change her hair color to normal and went to greet her brothers dragging Harry along.

"Hi Fred, George. This is James. I met him today and showed him around the Alley. James, these are brothers Fred and George." she said pointing to the twins. Harry had to admire her acting. She was lying so well he would have been convinced if he didn't know he was Harry Potter. He shook hands of the twins. They greeted him and turned towards their sister.

"Ginny" exclaimed George, "we were getting worried when you had not returned for so long. Anyway we were looking for you. We want the help of your devious mind to help get around a secrecy oath to tell you something about our dear Mr. Potter." Whispered George but Harry heard him anyway. Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance. They both were thinking that this must be very important. The four of them went into the back room with Fred and George wondering what was going on. As soon as they reached there, Ginny asked the twins to place locking and silencing charms on the door. They exchanged confused glances but did so. As soon as they were finished Harry took the antidote and changed to his normal hair and he also shortened his hair so that his scar was plainly visible. The twins were gaping at Harry. Ginny cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Now what was about this secrecy oath?" asked Ginny.

"That is the problem. We cannot tell you anything concerning the bird club to people not in it or those who already don't know it. We were trying to find a way around it ever since we got some disturbing information at the beginning of the summer. But we don't know how to tell you. But we can tell you it is about Harry." Fred said.

"It does not have anything to do with the memory charm on me, now does it?" asked Ginny. Fred and George exchanged uneasy looks.

"It may and it may not. We can't say. Anyway how did you know about a memory charm on you?" asked George. Ginny was going to respond when Harry interrupted. He remembered the things he took from his vaults and he wanted to give them to Ginny.

"Guys can I talk to Ginny alone for a few moments. There is something I have to tell her." said Harry. They reluctantly agreed and left the room. Harry reinforced the silencing charms and towards Ginny who was watching him with a confused expression on her face. Harry pulled out the Lockets from Potter Family Vault and the Basilisk rings.

"I found these in my vaults. The lockets are from Potter Family vault and are portkeys. All you have to do is think of the place and tap it with your wand to go there. Wards cannot recognize these. Also say "Take me Home" and they will take you to the Potter Manor. Tap the locket two times and it will take you the person wearing the other locket. They can only be removed by you after wearing them. Also I found these rings in the Slytherin Vault. They will help us in the mind arts, reverse and prevent memory charms, tell if someone nearby is under Imperius or possession. The people wearing these rings can also communicate mentally. I would like you to have both the locket and the ring and before you reject it will help you in removing that memory charm and also in contacting me regularly and get away if something goes wrong. You also have the books in your shrunken trunk and the rosewood wand with which you can use magic. But please do it when no one is there. Also I have to leave here before I am missed. I would for us both to go to shopping some other day for some clothes." Harry said. Ginny reluctantly accepted them and put them on as did Harry. As soon as they slipped the rings on their fingers they became invisible but they could still feel them. They could also feel bond forming between them and the rings going through their minds. It was only a mild feeling.

"I think it will take sometime for them to adjust to us. Speak to me during night time today. I must be leaving now. Tell the twins to not say anything about my visit. I will speak to you soon." he said.

"Ok Harry. I will speak to you soon. Take care of your self." she said. She gave Harry a quick sweet kiss. Harry then tapped the locket with his wand and transported himself to his room at No. 4, Privet Drive. Nobody missed him while he was gone. For the rest of the day Harry tried to absorb all the new information of that day and made light conversations with Merlin but nothing serious. He ate dinner and retired to his room to sleep. Ginny hadn't contacted him yet but he pushed the thought aside and slipped into a deep sleep. He had all kinds of weird dreams that night that looked as if they were the dreams of two people trying to mix with each other.

**At No. 12, Grimmauld Place:**

Remus Lupin sat in a comfortable chair by the fire in the living room and thinking about the events of the end of past year. He was still mourning the loss of his best friend and brother Sirius Black. He was also extremely frustrated with the workings of the Order and the treatment of one Harry James Potter. He was very worried of how he was coping with all this. He was prohibited from contacting him on the reason that Harry needed time for himself to cope with all that happened. At least the news from Tonks was better. Although he was still sad about Sirius he was taking heart in the fact that Harry seemed to be coping well. He made a vow to himself to be there for him as much as possible. He also decided to speak with him as soon as he allowed as he had asked Tonks for him. He also decided that if he was not allowed soon then he might break a few rules and visit him anyway. With those thoughts, the ware wolf left for bed to get some sleep.

A/N: the next chapter will have what is present behind Ginny's memory charm and also the letters from Harry's parents and Sirius. Please read and review.


	4. Letters and Memory Charms

**Chapter 4: Letters and Memory Charms:**

Harry woke up the next day feeling a lot better than the previous day. All the excitement and information of the previous day was beginning to settle in for him. He got fresh and made himself some breakfast and went for his morning run. He could see that the person following him today was Dedalus Diggle. He could clearly see the silver simmering of an invisibility cloak around him. He returned to No. 4 and went straight to his room. So far he had minimum contact with his relatives. It was mostly during lunch and dinner. At other times they left him alone which suited him just fine. He went to his room and thought of what to do next. He then remembered the letters from Sirius and his parents. He sat on his bed with the letters. He decided to open the one from Sirius first. He opened the envelope and started to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter then obviously I am dead. That has to be corniest line with which I have ever started a letter with. Of course I am dead otherwise you wouldn't be getting this letter. Anyway we are getting side tracked here. The first order of business is to say that IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT. Get that through that thick skull of yours. If you don't I know of someone that can get it through for you. Anyway my death will not be your fault unless you deliberately used the Avada Kedavra on me. I know that is not the case. So it is not your fault. I hope I went down fighting in a battle in an act of bravery rather than being killed during a prank. If I died protecting you then that will be the happiest death for me because I did something your parents asked me to do, to protect you._

_My only regret is that I won't be there to protect you in the future or tease you mercilessly over your girl-friend. We'll talk about that later. Anyway knowing me I would probably be with Prongs now planning on how to pull an almighty prank in the heavens or getting scolded for being a prat by Lily-flower. I will be reunited with your parents and watch over you along with them. Do not mourn for me for a long time. Honor my memory and pull a prank or two and lighten up. The world needs a good laugh during these times (which I believe are your words to the twins). Get a girl-friend and enjoy your life. But do not shrink away from responsibility. You may know the Prophecy by now, if not go to the old man and demand to know. Destroy his office if doesn't tell you or best turn his beard pink. Anyway the prophecy may say anything (as I do not know the whole contents only the part which old Snakeface knows), do not let it rule your life. Train for it yes, but do not forget to enjoy your life a little otherwise there is no point in living._

_Now I have to tell you something. I insisted Dumbledore to tell you the Prophecy so many times but he continuously rejected it saying your were too young and you need to enjoy your childhood. In my opinion your childhood ended the day he put you with the Dursleys. I could not even mention it to you because of the stupid oath of secrecy that we took while joining the Order. Only Dumbledore can reveal any Order information to others since he is not bound by the oath. That's why I was trying so hard to tell you on the day you arrived in Grimmauld Place last summer. I could not say it was a prophecy that's why I said it was a weapon but unfortunately Molly interrupted us before you could ask anything. She is one among the many in the order who believe you are too young or you are too reckless (like Snape). Also during Christmas I pleaded Dumbledore to not let Snape torture you but he insisted that Severus is a supreme occulumens and you would learn well from him to block Voldermort. He has too much trust in the man. I don't know what he told Dumbledore when he became spy because he doesn't even listen to a single thing against Snape. We tried many times but he never listens. I still have doubt about his loyalties or whether he is loyal to one side or not._

_Also during the entire School year Dumbledore got information on whatever you were doing almost all the time. I say there a betrayer among you so don not say anything aloud about this as you may not know who it is. It may be among your closest friends so keep an eye out. Now since we are discussing about you friends, I believe we must speak about a certain red-headed person who confronted you during Christmas. I noticed you started looking differently at her after that day. I know you like her, don't deny it. Ask her out soon, she may not wait forever. I also know that she likes you so get a move on. I spoke to her a lot at the beginning of the summer before your arrival and she is a very nice girl. I and Remus have taken an instant liking to that girl, she reminds us so much of Lily including her temper._

_Speaking of Remus, please take care of him. I have left some money for him and Tonks but he may not cope very well to loosing me for second time. He also is one of the few that believe you should be told things. Tonks is the last of them. You may also notice a little something between them and if so play a little matchmaking in the name of your godfather. Also in my will I left your guardianship to Remus. I know I left Emancipation papers but what people don't know won't hurt them and you should keep that little detail secret for now. You can confide everything in Remus, he will never betray your trust and information cannot be taken from his mind as one of the side affects of being a ware wolf is the presence of impenetrable occulumency shields._

_Now we that is me, Remus and Tonks do not know who is passing information as we were generally excluded from such meetings even though they don not know that we know. Dumbledore knew everything about the D.A. and at first we thought it was due to the barman of The Hogshead, his brother Aberforth but he knew what was being taught without the person being caught because of that enchanted paper of yours. Whatever happens you can confide in Remus and Tonks and they can even help you in training up. Although you will be a legal adult take advice from Remus because he was the sensible one among us. Also if possible continue the traditions of the Marauders. Please be careful. I do not want to see you here for a long time. You will be total control over The Potter Estate and it is a lot of money so buy some new clothes and remove those rags of the whale of a cousin of yours. Enjoy your life. Remember that I have and will always love you. Although you were not my son I loved you as mine._

_Your 'Grim' Godfather,_

_Sirius 'Padfoot' Black._

Harry was smiling through tears after finishing through the letter. He was very angry about the betrayal even though he did not know who. He also decided to write to Remus and see how he was coping but it has to wait until he had everything in order. The letter was so much like his godfather, funny and good that he felt an enormous amount of sadness. He missed his godfather a lot but vowed to live in the name of his memory. Just then there was a ball of ice and his Ice Phoenix appeared and started singing softly. His spirits were greatly lifted and he softly stroked her feathers. He had not named the Phoenix yet but decided to do so after consulting with Ginny. He looked over at Hedwig's empty cage and decided to pay more attention to her or else she may get jealous.

He took out the second envelope, the letter from his parents and began to read. It had two handwritings, one messy of his father in black ink and neat of his mother in green ink.

_Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter then we are dead and you lived. If we are dead then you were supposed to be given to Sirius, but if he has not been able then you most likely might have been placed with my sister by Dumbledore. We are sorry that we were not there with you. If you were raised by Sirius then I hope that he did a good job and did not make you into a copy of your father by teaching you pranks._

_**Harry it is Dad. Don't listen to her. Pranking is an art. If you were raised by Sirius then I have no worry about your state although your mother may not agree. Anyway if you were raised by Vernon and Petunia, then I know it has not been an easy life for you. Lily's sister absolutely despises anything related to magic and also the whale of her husband.**_

___James, be nice. But your father is right. We hope that it is not the case but if it is then we are very sorry for all the things you had to go through there. You may be reading this on your Seventeenth birthday. If you are reading it a little early then something has happened to Sirius and he has got you Emancipated._

_**We hope nothing has happened to Sirius but if it has we are very sorry although he may be with us now planning pranks with me. Anyway I have to tell you about your heritage. You see the Potters are the direct descendents of Godric Gryffindor as you may know already. The trunk at your side is a multi-compartment trunk that used to belong to my father who passed it along when he was killed. It contains five compartments. The first is a comfortable two bedroom flat with enchanted kitchen. The second is a study with a few bookshelves. The third is a potions laboratory with already full known ingredient stock and also space for extra ingredients. The forth is a training room for magic and it also contains a dueling platform. The fifth is physical and weapons training room. Use this trunk well. Also in the study will find some books written by Gryffindor himself along with his personal journal. This trunk will help you in your training. Also the trunk is resistable to all damage and can be shrunk on command. You can open each compartment by placing your hand on the appropriate symbol. Open it normally to open the normal school trunk. Place your hand over the symbol of a house to open first, over a book for second, over a vial for third, over a wand for fourth and over a sword for fifth compartment. Only you or someone allowed by you can enter the trunk.**_

___Use the trunk well and train well but also enjoy your life. You may already know the Prophecy but do not let it rule you. If you do not know ask Professor Dumbledore immediately. If were dead then either Pettigrew has been tortured or betrayed us as he is our Secret Keeper. Also you may go over to the Potter Manor. It has many different wards and nobody knows its location except James and I. it is probably as safe as Hogwarts and is very useful for training but if you cannot live there you can always use your trunk._

_Remember we have and always will love you and we are watching you from above._

_With Love,_

_Mum and __**Dad.**_

Harry was once again crying. He always knew his parents loved him but to be written in their own handwriting was something else for him. The ice phoenix began to sing again and he calmed down after a few minutes. He checked the time and saw that it was almost time for lunch so he went downstairs. After lunch he went to his room and decided to check out the trunk. He pressed his palm on the house and he was immediately in the first compartment in a cozy living room. He traveled almost like a portkey. The living room had a fireplace with a couch and two comfortable chairs. There were three doors on three walls and a type of portal on the fourth which was the right behind him. It had symbols same as that on the trunk except instead of a house there was a door. He figured that it was to other compartments and outside. The living room also had electricity and other electrical appliances such as T.V, etc. The two doors opposite to each other led into identical bedrooms except that one was painted in pale green and the other in pale pink. It had a queen size bed, a closet and an attached bathroom. The remaining door led to the kitchen which also had a dining table for four. The kitchen had all kinds of modern appliances and also a charmed ice box.

Harry next went into the second compartment directly. It was a study with a few bookshelves, two chairs and a table and a small fireplace. He immediately arranged the books from the Potter Manor in these bookshelves. Also in one corner he noticed Gryffindor books. He decided to look through them later. He put all the books in order and entered the next compartment. It was a potions laboratory. It had some ten cauldrons. The was a big storage shelf with was filled with all known ingredients and also space for extra ones. There was also another big shelf to place vials of finished potions there. Overall it had the space useful for a Potions Master. He exited it and entered the next compartment. It was the magical training room. It had a dueling area in the middle which was covered by a dome to prevent wayward spells. There was also a special area to practice some extremely powerful spells. There were practice dummies at one side. Overall it was very good for training. He then went into the Physical training compartment. It had a few types of muggle exercise things and a large open place in the middle in the middle to practice sword fighting. Also there were a few tagets for practicing with bows or daggers.

After checking out all the compartments, Harry went back to his room. It was already dark and his phoenix was gone. He had dinner and returned to his room. He placed the contents of his school trunk in his new trunk and placed the others things he got from the vaults in the living room of the first compartment. He was very exhausted from the day and decided to sleep early. He was just about to go to sleep when someone shouted his name very loudly in his mind.

_"HARRY.... HARRY..... Can you hear me?" _It was Ginny's voice. He winced at the volume and also the anger behind the voice. Somebody was pissed.

_"Ginny, no need to shout I can hear you. This is the first time." _He said. _"What are you so angry at anyway?" _he asked.

_"The memory charm was broken a few minutes ago. I remember everything that happened. Those gits, those idiots, they ... they..." _she could not complete the sentence and Harry could fell the waves of anger coming from her. He shouted her name a few times to get her attention.

_"Now I know you are angry but nothing can be done if you angry. So take a deep breath, cool down and tell me what happened."_

_"I was having a particularly big headache this evening and knew the memory charm was about to be broken. So I told mum that I was going to bed early. I came back to room and locked the door and after a few minutes the memory charm was broken. I could remember everything that happened. It was last summer at The Burrow." _with that she began to explain the memory that was tried to be erased from her mind.

**Flashback:**

_Ginny was sitting in the garden in the garden of The Burrow thinking about the events of the third task and how Harry was coping. The headmaster had practically restricted anyone from telling him anything. Sirius was particularly on the edge every time she saw him. She could not understand why they were keeping him at that place without any news. Just then she heard a hissing noise from behind._

_**"Have to find a good rat, I am very hungry" **__hissed a voice. She turned around to see a garden snake come out of the bushes. At first Ginny was horrified that she could still understand parseltongue and was feeling very depressed but curiosity got the better of her and she spoke to the snake. She thought that she should mention this to Harry so he can tell her how to cope._

_**"Hello. What is your name?"**__ she hissed. The snake gave her a startled look and began hissing again._

_**"You are a speaker of our tongue. I have not met any human so far who speaks our tongue but I heard stories from my mother about your type. My name is Sila." **__it hissed._

_**"Hello Sila. My name is Ginny. What are you doing here?" **__hissed Ginny._

_**"I came searching for a rat. I have gone hungry for some days now and have not found any in the woods." **__it hissed._

_**"O.k. Sila. You can search here but don't come inside the house, they may harm you." **__she hissed._

_**"Yes mam, I will just stay in the garden but if you find something please help me." **__it hissed._

_**"O.k. Sila. I will try to find you something." **__she hissed and watched as the snake slithered away. Just then there was a shocked gasp and gasp from behind and she turned to find Ron and Hermione there with looks of horror on their faces. Hermione had a hand covering her mouth. Then Ron came forward and started to drag me away to the house saying something about informing the headmaster about a link to Harry. She was taken into the kitchen where Ron explained the situation to her mother who immediately floo-called the headmaster. After a few minutes Professor Dumbledore stepped forward and showed her a piece of parchment on which was written __**"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at No.12, Grimmauld Place." **__He then asked me to floo to that place and he stepped back into the floo. I did as asked and the rest of my family followed me there. _

_The house was dark and it gave a strong feeling of dark magic. He led them into the kitchen where Professor Snape was already waiting. Professor Dumbledore then warded the room. Now in the room were her parents, the two professors, her brothers except the twins and Hermione. Ginny was wondering what was happening when Professor Dumbledore began to speak._

_"I have called you all here because we have an important matter to discuss. Miss. Weasley here has shown us today that she can speak parseltongue. As you can understand it is as a result of the incident with Tom Riddle's diary in her first year." he said. There was a shocked gasp among most of the people there except Professor Snape who had a calculating look on his face. He looked into eyes and Ginny could feel the entire encounter being watched by him and also her decision to ask help from Harry. Ginny could not understand what happened. The sensation went away and Professor Snape began to speak._

_"If I may make a suggestion Headmaster, Miss. Weasley here has decided to approach Mr. Potter regarding this gift. This may be of use to us. With the permission of her parents she can help to spy on the brat at school. She can assign snakes to follow him and also give information of what he tells her as there are some things he may not be willing to share with the two of golden trio there. We can use this to our advantage to keep complete tabs on the boy." he said in his usual snide voice._

_"Yes Severus you are correct however we cannot force her into helping us. Miss. Weasley you must understand that right now Harry is going through a very volatile phase. The connection between him and Lord Voldemort has a chance of growing to such an extent where in He may have direct access to Harry's mind and also a chance of controlling him as a type of possession. So we want to help him and the only way we can do so is by keeping an eye on him so we have enlisted the help of his friends to help us and they have been inducted into the order but only appear in some secret meetings. You will also be given the same options as them and all we ask of you is to help us." he finished._

_"No. I will not betray his trust like this just because you asked me to. Why don't you tell all this to him and help him close the connection. You are supposed to be the most powerful wizard of the age. Surely you know a few things that can help. Also I cannot believe you people betrayed him like that. He always considered my family to be his and his best friends as siblings. And Professor Dumbledore he has great respect for you and treats you as a grandfather so do not betray him. Help him but don't betray him."_

_There was uproar among the people who were outraged at her comments except one person. Albus Dumbledore was sitting with an expression of great sadness on his face. The comment of Grand- father brought back memories of his family that he lost. There were so many times he wished that the burden can be placed on him instead of Harry but no it was fate. He also could not train him because there was always a chance of the power and knowledge transferring to Voldemort who was already very powerful. Ginny saw his face and gave him such a look that shook his core. Before he could answer however Professor Snape broke through the commotion in an angry voice._

_"Do not be foolish girl. The Dark Lord and the boy are connected by their souls. Even if the brat's mind was blocked, The Dark Lord cannot die as long as the connection is active. There are only two ways of breaking the connection. One has to be death of the boy. Or he has to break the connection. But it will take an equal in power to compete for such a connection and another person with the same power to break it. So there is no way the Potter brat is going to be as powerful as The Dark Lord."_

_"He was never family. We only took as he was Ron's friend at first and Professor Dumbledore asked us in his fourth year." said Molly Weasley._

_"He was my best-friend. But he can never be enough powerful. All he has is money and an ego. He does not even care for us." said Ron in his jealous voice._

_"He was also my best-friend but I am not going to place my hope on what cannot be. He does not have the skills to become a powerful wizard. He barely manages in class. He is not even half as intelligent as me." said Hermione in her know-it-all bossy tone._

_"He was only a friend of family but getting rid of the Dark Lord is more important than him. We never considered him our brother. Fred and George may have that is why they are not in this meeting." said Bill and Charlie._

_"I cannot believe my so called friends and family. You people turn your back on him when he needs you the most. I will tell him all this and convince him with whatever it takes." Ginny said angrily._

_All wands were pointed in her direction as she reached towards the door. All had angry expressions on their faces except two. Professor Snape had a very distasteful expression on his face, whereas Professor Dumbledore had an expression of extreme sadness. Snape raised his wand on Ginny and shouted "__**Obliviate"**_

_"Severus there was no need to use so much force and be that quick. I do not want you raising a wand on another student again. Memory charms are a violation of the mind." he said in an angry voice as Ginny face went blank and a fog covered the memory._

_"Such loyalty for such useless circumstances and for such a glory- seeking boy." said Snape in a snide voice. _

_"Severus that is enough. Miss. Weasley has raised good point. If the connection between their minds grows then I want you to teach Occulumency to Harry so that he can at least have peace of mind. Molly and Arthur, I am sorry for all this. I will place her under a sleeping spell and take her to a room. Also shift your family to the Headquarters as it is not safe at The Burrow. You daughter will not remember anything." Those were the last words Ginny heard before blackness took over._

**End of Flashback.**

Harry was shaking with rage at the end of the memory. This coupled with Ginny's anger and despair meant that his emotions were running uncontrolled. His magic was reacting to all the strong emotions and the things in the room began to shake. Harry was beginning to lose control of his magic and as was Ginny at The Burrow when there was a booming voice in Harry's mind which was heard by Ginny too.

_"HARRY..... GINNY...... CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS. YOU ARE LOSING CONTROL OF YOUR MAGIC." _boomed the voice the Merlin. The power behind the voice startled the teenagers and they took deep breaths to calm themselves down. Once they were sufficiently calm enough, Merlin began to speak again although it was in a much softer voice.

_"Now that you have controlled your emotions, think of what happened. I already know from Harry's mind as I have a continuous telepathic link that I can use in emergencies such as this. Now I understand you are feeling betrayed by the closest people. I also understand your anger towards them but that does not mean that you just act on your anger or lose control of your magic. Now think rationally and decide what to do next. I will advice you to act normally for now. You do not want people to know of your adult status or the vaults and its items. So you can either go in anger and hex each of them into next century or you can sit down and think of what you are going to do." _Merlin said.

_"We know Merlin. But the betrayal was just too much. They were my best-friends and family and they betrayed me. They were the people who knew me best. Ron and Hermione have been with me since the beginning of my first year. They were supposed to be my best-friends but at the first opportunity they turn their backs on me as well as their family. I am so glad for the support of Ginny and the twins. Also I am very angry at Dumbledore. He could have told me. He betrayed my trust. And the information was just too much. I have to die for Him to be defeated. I do not know what to do of this information." _Harry said in an emotionless voice but they can still hear the bitterness in his voice.

_"I know Harry. I think the betrayal of your best-friends and family is the biggest kind. They were the people that knew you best. As for Professor Dumbledore, I can explain what he was thinking. What he did was completely wrong I agree but I can explain the reasons behind it. He knew something happened that night and he also knew that Voldemort was not completely destroyed but banished from his body due to your mother's sacrifice and the rebounded curse. He therefore placed you in the care of your mother's sister as he knew of the blood protection it offers. He should have checked upon you but he didn't. Anyway he saw Voldermort's spirit leaving during your first year and he may have suspected anything. And when the connection grew in you fourth year he understood that your souls are linked. So he tried to use your friends as he could not very well come to you and give you that information. You friends did the unforgivable by betraying you. Also he was very sad from what Ginny said during that meeting after being called as your grandfather. He lost all of his in one war or the other and he may have some love for you for a simple word as that to have an effect on him. When the visions became more detailed he sought out to help you by recommending Occulumency. Now he should have taught you but with the Ministry and Voldemort's access to your mind he could not do anything. If you would have observed everything then you would have noticed that throughout the year he was slowly losing his cheerfulness. It may be the guilt of what he was doing for you. And he was genuinely concerned for you at the end of last year. Even you can tell that he was on the verge of tears after explaining things to you. His fault his that he underestimated you and thought about the good of the wizarding world but forgot about your needs. He may remember from time to time but the circumstances have forced him to act accordingly. If Voldemort's return was delayed by some years he may have trained you to become his equal because you had time. A wizard's power increases over time and takes years not overnight. And he had no time as to train you to become that powerful will take years and he doesn't have that much time. He is very old. Yes he is mistaken on that one only because of the enchantment I placed. He is wrong I admit and you are right to be angry at him but do not seek revenge and try to forgive him. Not immediately but take your time. It may take years yes but he is a powerful wizard and ally and the only one that can sever the link between you and Voldemort." _said Merlin.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in silence at the end of lecture by Merlin. They now understood why he was the greatest wizard ever. If they had acted on their anger they would have revealed all their secrets and it would have been disastrous. They were still angry and bitter but they understood the necessity to think and act. Harry was feeling the most bitterness towards his so called best friends and some towards the Weasleys. He was still angry at the Headmaster but it was greatly reduced after Merlin's talk. He was not ready to forgive and decided to do so only if he treats him as an equal. Merlin advised them to go to bed and discuss in the morning after they sufficiently cooled down. Before going to sleep Harry had last few words with Ginny.

_"I am so glad you are with me Ginny. I don't think I could go on now without your support. Thank you. Goodnight and sweet dreams."_

_"I will always be there for you Harry. Goodnight."_

With that both teenagers fell into deep sleep not knowing that their training was going to start soon.

**Hogwarts' Headmaster's office:**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his chair sucking a lemon drop thinking about the school and one student in particular. He was of course thinking about one Harry Potter. He was very fond of the boy and was extremely sad for all the trials he has to face in the future. He had a horrible task and the link did not make it easy. But he had searched for one and half years to find a way to sever the link. But so far he had not been successful. There was a great chance that Harry was going to die but in the corner of his heart there was hope that he was going to make it out of it as he had on countless occasions. It was this hope that got him through the days in spite of the enormous guilt. He knew that if Harry made out alive then he was going to hate him. But the Headmaster will take living of the boy over hate any day. He also made a vow to make the last two years of school as enjoyable as possible for him. He may be lenient but it was the least Harry deserved. He also decided to have a chat with the Potions Master about his treatment of the boy and warn him to be fair. With those thoughts, he rose out of seat and went to the living quarters and fell into an uneasy sleep.

A/N: There you go another chapter. I may update in the next two days with another chapter. Please read and review.


	5. Moony and training plans

**Chapter 5: Moony and training plans:**

Harry Potter woke up the next day to sunlight streaming from the window. Ever since the warning by the Order, the Dursleys were very quiet and tolerant. He checked over the clock and saw that it was 6.30. He decided to start on his training He could also feel Ginny's presence in the back of his mind and could tell that she was still sleeping. He quietly went into the bathroom to get a little fresh and came back to his room without making too much noise so that his relatives won't wake up.

He decided to start on his physical training first. He still remembered the fight in DOM where they had to dodge a lot of spells and thought that he could do a lot better if he was in a better condition. Five years of Quidditch and seeker reflexes had him in a decent physical condition. He debated whether to use the training room in his trunk or go outside to run so as to show his minders that he was still there. In the end he decide to do both. So he decided to first take a run. He quietly went downstairs and outside and started on a run towards the park.

After about 45 min. he came back to the house. He quietly slipped upstairs knowing that Aunt Petunia was cooking from the sounds coming from kitchen. He went to room and a grabbed a change of clothes before going to take a shower. He returned 15 min. later in fresh clothes but they were still too big and worn out. He looked over to see a black owl sitting on the window and Hedwig eyeing it with curiosity. He went over and removed the letter from its leg and the owl immediately flew out. He looked over to see it was from Remus Lupin. He remembered what Sirius said in his letter about trusting him and also about the guardianship. He opened the letter to find it was only a short note.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I was wondering if you could meet me at the park at 10 a.m. today as there are some things that I wish to speak to you. _

_p.s. your greatest fear is fear itself._

_Remus Lupin._

Harry knew it was from the real Remus Lupin as he was the only one who knew about the post-script. He decided to go and see him and also try to find a way to convince him to take him for clothes shopping. He knew that he could always sneak away but it will raise too many suspicions as to where he got the new clothes. And also he could find out what he could from him about the Order. He looked over the watch and saw that it was 8 am. He was just about to go downstairs when he felt Ginny stirring awake.

_"Morning Ginny." _Harry greeted in a cheerful voice. He could feel her suddenly getting shocked and falling out of her bed in a heap tangled with the blankets. He was trying very hard to keep his amusement hidden.

_"Oh! I forgot it was you and I could hear you. And you are far too chipper in the morning. I was just waking up."_ grumbled Ginny as she untangled herself. Harry could tell that she was not a morning person. After lifting herself, she sat on the bed and spoke with him.

_"What are doing so early anyway? It is still too early." _she said.

_"I got up early and went for a short run. Anyway I got a letter from Professor Lupin asking me to meet him at the park at 10 am. I thought I will go and meet him and see what he wants to talk about and try to persuade him to take me on clothes shopping so as to avoid sneaking out again." _he said.

_"Good idea. And we should also start our training. I can't really do any magic with everybody here but I can surely read some of those books that you got me. I have to postpone the practical part till we have to go back to school." _She said in a subdued voice.

_"Don't worry about it. If you can get away you can use the necklace to join me here to train but it depends on whether you can be alone or not. I will also start reading today. You should try for physical training too. It will help you to keep fit for Quidditch also." _he said.

_"I will try what I can do but I can't get away because even if I am alone we don't know who is going to come at any time. We should find a solution for that." _she said.

_"Yes. We can ask Merlin for any ideas. Wait a minute I will ask him." _Harry then removed the pocket size portrait of Merlin. The old wizard blinked up on him and spoke in his mind.

_"What can I do for you today. I do believe you should start you training as early as possible." _Merlin said.

_" Yes we were wondering how to bring Ginny over here to train without getting caught."_ Harry asked him.

_" Well you can always set a perimeter alarm near her room to alert her of anyone approaching and use those necklaces of yours to transport yourself. You can also use your phoenixes but the bond is still new so I will take some time for them to come to you at your call when you are not highly emotional. Anyway did you name your phoenixes?"_ he asked.

_"Well that's a good advice. We can look up on perimeter charms in those books. And as for the names, we haven't picked out any yet. I was thinking of 'Ice' for my Ice Phoenix." _Harry said.

_"That's a good name. I was thinking of the name Blaze for my Gold Phoenix." _Ginny said.

_" Well those are good names. They will come to you when you require them badly but it will take a few months for them to come to you at your call. Harry you should get ready for your meeting with . Don't ask me how I know. It is something that you have to just guess. And if possible take my portrait with you. I can maybe help you but remember he was one of your parent's best friends and he has always been trustworthy but tread carefully and do not reveal everything at once. Once you are sure you can tell him some things and take some advice and also training." _said Merlin.

_"O.k. You are right. I will talk to you later Ginny. Bye."_ Harry said.

_"Bye Harry. Take care." _Ginny said as she went down to her kitchen.

Harry also went down to the kitchen and started silently helping his aunt make breakfast. They did not ask him to do but it was one work he did not mind doing. After half an hour his Uncle Vernon and Dudley cam down still sleepy as it was the weekend and summer. They all ate breakfast rather silently as none of the Dursleys wanted to speak with him. That was perfectly fine for him as he had a lot to think about and did not want the pestering of his relatives to add to it. He finished his breakfast and silently went upstairs to his room. He checked the clock and saw it was almost 9.30. He got ready and slowly started walking towards the park while thinking of how to approach Professor Lupin. He reached the park 15 min. early and sat down on one of the swings that Dudley didn't manage to break. He thought about speaking to Ginny but he didn't want to startle her. He had the shrunken portrait of Merlin in his pocket and he was wearing both the Potter Locket and the Slytherin ring though it was invisible.

He did not had to wait long because 10 min. later, he could see the form of his former Defense against the Dark Arts teacher approaching him in his grey worn out robes. He reached the park and upon seeing Harry started walking towards him. Harry got a clear look of the man. He was looking more tired than usual and his robes were looking more worn out. As soon as he reached Harry, he greeted him.

"Hello Harry." he said in a quiet voice.

"Hello Professor Lupin. What form does my boggart take?" Harry asked to make sure that it was the real man and not some Death Eater in disguise. Lupin smiled slightly at this.

"Your boggart takes the shape of a dementor and the shape of your patronus is a stag. And Harry it has 2 years since I taught you and am not your professor anymore. I wan you to call me Remus or Moony." he said.

"O.k. Remus, it is going to take some time to get used to it. So how are doing?" Harry asked. Immediately a shadow crossed his face and his expression because sad.

"I am doing fine but sometimes it is very hard to believe that Sirius is really gone. Anyway how are you?" he asked.

"I am fine Remus and I am so sorry. It is partially my fault that he is dead. If I had learned occulumency well and not gone onto that trip to Department of Mysteries, he may not have been killed. I am sorry for getting your best friend killed." Harry said in a subdued voice. Even though Ginny convinced him that it was not his fault he felt a nagging in his brain that others were going to blame him for his death as they should.

"Harry, listen to me very carefully. Sirius's death was not your fault. You did what you thought was correct. Anyone in your place would have done the same thing. Yes you made a mistake but it was due to Voldemort. So blame it on Bellatrix and Voldemort but not yourself. I know that nobody in the order blames you." Remus said in a strong voice. Harry felt a little better after hearing that he did not blame him.

"Thank you Remus. It makes me feel a little better although I may always feel some guilt over it. Anyway you wanted to speak about something?" he said. Remus then cast a privacy charm around them silently and non-verbally so that nobody will be able to eavesdrop.

"Yes Harry. The Death Eaters captured at the Department of Mysteries gave evidence about the return of Voldemort and also Pettigrew. The Wiznegemoth now know that Sirius was innocent from their statements and also on the word of Professor Dumbledore. So Sirius has been officially pardoned. That news will be in the Daily Prophet in a couple of days. I wanted to tell you in person instead of you learning through other means. The reading of his Will is to be in 2 weeks time. Professor Dumbledore told me this information and he was going to send you an owl about it but I asked to meet you to tell you and he agreed after some persuasion. He also told me to tell you that as soon as the wards are at full strength you can go the Burrow. He said that as of current rate they will be recharged 2 or 3 weeks before the start of the term. He also said that if possible you can get away for your birthday for a small party." Remus said as he watched Harry's expression. There was some anger at the mention of Dumbledore's name and sadness at Sirius's name but there was a spark of happiness about going away before the term starts mixed with a look of anger and betrayal. He did not understand the expressions but decided to ask about them later.

"Thank you for bringing this information to me Remus. It is a little better that Sirius's name has been finally cleared. And I will be very happy to get away from here before the term starts. So is there anything else that you can tell me about what is happening?" Harry asked in a curious voice. He wanted to see if Remus was as trustworthy as Sirius said in his letter.

"There are some things I can't tell you even if I want to. But generally things are very quiet and the captured Death Eaters are in Azkaban. I cannot tell you anything discussed in the bird club meetings if you don't know about that already. But I have some thing that I can tell you but it will come to a shock to you. It was some thing that both Sirius and I noticed and he was going to tell you in the summer but it falls to me now." Remus said.

"What is it Remus. You can tell me anything. I won't say it anybody else and after five years in the wizarding world, nothing can be shocking anymore." Harry said calmly but inside he was very curious.

"Well during some of the meetings last year, there were some meetings in which some people like Sirius, me, Tonks were not invited. We did not know about them until after Easter. We that is Sirius and I only know about them by accident when we stumbled upon locked doors and imperturbable charms. Anyway it usually occurs once in a week or 2 weeks. But the gist is that Dumbledore knows about everything you do and the Order know most of it. He knows too much for an observer. I am sorry to say this but there might be someone within your friends who is giving information to him. But he doesn't do anything with it really. He knew about the D.A. but he chose to keep quiet and let you do what you want. In a way I think he only wants to know so that he can keep you out of trouble. Anyway you have to be careful about what you speak in the open and also keep an eye as to who is giving the information. I know it may seem impossible to you but it is what Sirius and I found out." Remus said. He was waiting for an explosion from Harry and could see angry expression on his face.

"Thank you for telling me about this Remus. I will try and find out who it is but thank you for bringing it to me. There are some things that I want to tell you but not now but one day soon. It is nothing serious. Anyway I was wondering if you can help me with some shopping as I do not want to wear these rags anymore. I have some muggle money that I converted last time and it should be enough. Do you think it is possible for us to go shopping?" Harry asked. He was already prepared for this type of situation and had kept aside some money from his enchanted wallet to use.

"I think we can get away to a nearby shop for a couple of hours. Tonks should be somewhere near and together with her we can go to some shops and buy decent clothes." Remus said as he removed the privacy charms. He then removed a necklace with a phoenix pendant on it. He pressed his hand to the wings of the phoenix and whispered Tonks. There was a rustle of fabric and Tonks materialized from under the invisibility cloak a few feet away from them. She walked towards them and greeted both of them cheerfully but there was a little sadness in her eyes. Harry understood that she too lost her cousin and was still coping with it.

"Tonks we were wondering if you could accompany us to some nearby shops to get some clothes for Harry here. We know technically we are not allowed but nothing is going to happen here and we could always come back early." Remus said to her.

"We can but you owe me one Remus. I am not supposed to be exposed. But you are right, there is no great threat and we will be with him." Tonks said with a little blush when she looked into Remus's eyes. Harry took note of this and decided to play matchmaking later in the summer as Sirius asked him to do in his letter.

"Thank you Tonks. I have the money with me now. Do you think we can go now directly?" Harry asked. He knew he could trust Tonks but he wanted to be careful of revealing anything until the right time. Tonks agreed and the three of them started making their way to the shopping mall that was a few blocks away.

Harry had a lot of fun shopping as this was the first time he was allowed to shop. Tonks helped him pick out clothes that fit for him and were looking nice but there was a lot of teasing from her about how he was going to be too hot for the girls. Remus's teasing was a bit more specific about a certain red-haired girl. Although he was blushing a lot Harry had a good time and was content at forgetting about everything and being a normal teenager for once. They also had their lunch there and Tonks told them that they have to return by 4 pm when her shift will be over as it was weekend and she had a holiday at work. She also let slip that during weekdays and some weekends when she was on work she will be on the evening and night shift except when there was an emergency and she was called away.

The three of them returned to No.4, Privet Drive at around 3 pm. Harry and Tonks were laughing at some of the stories that Remus was telling them about Sirius during his Hogwarts days and also some of his parents. Harry was happy to know a bit more about his parents and Sirius and remember the good times. There was also a spark in Remus's eye that reminded him of why he was a Marauder. Harry also noted that both Remus and Tonks were a bit shy among each other. Finally he had to say goodbye to them.

"Thank you Remus and Tonks for taking me. It was nice to know more about my parents and Sirius. And I had a very good time but don't mention it to anyone if you can I want to surprise them next time." Harry said at the front step of No.4.

"No problem Harry. I too had a good time and if you ever want to speak about anything or you are bored just come out and call softly I will be nearby during my shift. Bye Remus." Tonks said as she covered the invisibility cloak over herself.

"I will see you later Harry. If I have any information I will owl you to meet me and also about the date of Will reading. If you want something or just want to talk don't hesitate to owl me." with that Remus gave a pat on Harry's shoulder and walked away towards a dark alley some blocks away so he could apparate.

Harry then went inside the house. His relatives were in the living room watching T.V. so he made his way to his room. He pulled out Merlin's card and checked over at Ginny. He could tell that she was in her room alone reading some books so he called her name softly. This time she didn't react so startled and answered back.

_"Hello Harry. How did the meeting with Remus go?"_ she asked him. Harry then told everything to both Ginny and Merlin from the talk with Remus to their shopping trip.

_"It is good because now we can be sure that we can trust Remus. We just have to be careful of what and where we reveal information to him."_ Ginny said.

_"I agree with Ginny. He has proved himself trustworthy as well as Tonks although you can wait to tell them something. Now Harry, you should think of what you are going to do about the information that the goblins gave you and also start your training. There is a seal that only my heir can use that can be magically imprinted and cannot be duplicated. You can use that to validate your claim but you should be careful not to imply the goblins. We can think about it for a few days before acting but for now it is better if you start training. I first recommend researching those perimeter charms so that you can train without the danger of getting caught. And once you are all set I can show you books on natural magic that you call as wandless magic and also some additional types of magic." _Merlin said to both Harry and Ginny.

Both of them agreed and the rest of the evening was spent on researching and practicing perimeter charms for both of them with input from Merlin from time to time until their respective families called them down to dinner. After dinner both teenagers slept early with the knowledge that they could start their training early the next day.

**At Hogwarts:**

Minnerva McGonagall sat in her living quarters at Hogwarts enjoying the peace in the castle that the summer brought. She was still recovering from those stunners she received last term. Thinking about last term made her think about the young man that she liked more than any other student in her long teaching career. Of course she had to like him. He was the son of two of her favorite and best students.

James Potter was perhaps the most talented Transfiguration student she ever had. She recently knew about his Animagus form and was even more proud of him for achieving it at such a young age and for such a noble cause. He had so many good qualities that it was easy to ignore the bad qualities he had in his early years. He was so immensely brave and loyal that he had almost all the makings of a true Gryffindor. Yes he was a little arrogant in his early years but most of it was only in front of Lily Evans. He was smitten with her from the day he met her and was forever trying to impress her and ended up looking arrogant. She also knew how he treated some Slytherins especially Snape. Everybody believed that he tormented him just for fun but she was among the very few who knew the real reason. His grandparents were killed by Grindelwald and some relatives by Voldemort. Potters were always strong a Light family and many were killed defending others and they absolutely detested the Dark Arts because they knew what kind of people Dark Magic makes into. James only always targeted embarrassing pranks on those Slytherins who were firmly in Dark Arts and one the top was Severus Snape. Once James knew of how much Dark Arts Snape knew, he targeted him a little and it increased only because of Snape retaliating behind their backs. His parents were killed at the end of 6th year when he finally stopped all this and became one of the best Head Boys Hogwarts had ever had. But Snape hatred was firmly put by that time and only aggravated by James's stopping him before he could meet Remus as ware wolf thus saving his life.

Lily Evans Potter was another brilliant student who exceeded in everything and was only behind James in transfiguration. She had such a great personality and was very caring person. She even tried to befriend Severus before he threw it at her face by calling her Mudblood. It was such a disgusting word. She appeared to always hate James but Minnerva knew it was only to prevent James from becoming too arrogant. She liked him and once he became a responsible Head Boy they started dating. After graduating, Minnerva maintained a close relationship with both of them and was very happy when they got married. She was ecstatic when Harry was born and they made her Godmother. Lily though that with Sirius as Godfather, they needed a responsible person to keep Harry in line. She remembered the look of pure joy on their faces when he was born.

The 1 year they spent with Harry was the most happiest of their lives. Minnerva could always see how Harry brought a smile to their faces even in the most stressful situations. Lily told her stories of how strong his magic was for a baby and how active he was without making a fuss. It was the saddest day of her life when they were killed by Voldemort but she was happy when Harry managed to survive and defeat him. She could do nothing when Albus placed him with his muggle relations and had not seen him till he arrived at school.

She was aware of how much he looked like his father with those beautiful eyes of his mother. She knew all the trials he faced at such a young age every year and knew what he had to do. Lily told her the prophecy when they went into hiding and she knew one day he will have to face Him again. She was scared for him. She knew Albus had told him the prophecy as he had told her that at the beginning of summer. She was worried of how he was coping with the loss of Sirius and the knowledge of the prophecy. She knew he was very strong and was confident that he was going to pull through.

She remembered the promise she made him last year to help him become an Auror while promising herself that she was going to do everything to help her godson. She now knew what she had to do. She was going to tell him that she was his Godmother and offer him any help that she could. Perhaps she could invite him a few times and tell him about his parents as he knew so little about them. Maybe it was time for him to share more than looks with his father. She decided to offer him a chance to train him to become an Animagus and was sure he was going to accept and with his talent she was sure he was going to surprise her. She also decided to talk to Albus about having a word with Severus about his treatment of the boy. She never received direct complaint from Harry but she heard enough to make her blood boil. That man was still harboring hate against James Potter towards his son. She wanted to at least remove one obstacle for Harry and if it needed a dressing down for Albus then so be it. With those thoughts she retired for the night in her living quarters.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I am a medical student and after finishing my exams, I was at my parents' place for summer and did not have time and was busy with education in the first two months of the new semester. Anyway I made some changes to the previous chapters for those who already read them. Please review. It is my first story and advices are very welcome. Thank you.


	6. Lots of Conversations

**Chapter 6: Lots of Conversations:**

Harry woke up in the morning to the sound of the alarm clock on his nightstand. He turned off the alarm and noticed that it was already 6 am. He went for his daily morning run. A quick thought made him aware that Ginny was still asleep. One thing Harry realized very clearly was that Ginny was not a morning person and tends to be grumpy if woken abruptly. But still she was waking up earlier than usual as part of the training for the last couple of days and did a little running and physical exercise without the knowledge of the people at her house. It had been three days since his shopping trip with Remus and the days were filled with researching on perimeter charms as much as possible. The Ravenclaw library and trunk had been a huge help to find what they needed and they had to research on their own as Merlin did not consent to telling them outright saying that they have to work for the knowledge.

After lots of research from both Evans and Potter family books, they came across a variety of perimeter charms that they could use. The basic use was that they alert the caster when a person comes near the warded area. They also researched on a variety of silencing and locking charms to be more careful. In the end he and Ginny decided to use the charms that appeared to be the most complex but also gave them most advantage. These were the charms they found in one of the books from Evans library. The charms were difficult to cast but when cast successfully, the perimeter charm was almost impossible to detect and it gives off a mental projection of the image at which there is disturbance into the mind of the spell caster and it can only be removed by the caster and is very easy and fast to remove as it only requires a silent mental command with a flick of the wand. The locking charm can also block sounds and can be controlled mentally and is also nearly impossible to detect and to someone unsuspecting it looks as if the door is just closed. Since the charms were difficult, it took them one and half day to perfect the charms. They practiced at every available opportunity but Ginny had lesser time than Harry so it took time.

Harry thought back to the conversation they had in the morning two days ago. Ginny wanted Harry to move forward with his magical training but he wanted to wait for her to join him. In the end, she relented. Today was the day they would be having their first training session so to speak. Everybody was very excited even Merlin. He told them that he had some basic forms of magic that can be taught to them without demonstration. It was 7 am by the time Harry managed to return to the house from his run. He knew that Mudungus was on guard duty under the invisibility cloak due to his new contact lenses under the plain glasses. He also observed that while Tonks tended to follow him at a distance when he was outside, Mudungus only picks a nice spot in the range and takes rest. If not for the fact that he did not like the protection, he would have been very angry at the lack of his so called protection. Harry quietly slipped inside to his room and took clean clothes to take bath. He came back from the shower in new clothes that fit actually fit him and thought about going to breakfast when he heard Ginny's sleepy voice in his head.

_"Morning Harry" _Ginny said. He could feel that she had just woken up and was trying to get out of the bed. She was still not used to waking up early in the holidays.

_"Morning Ginny. Are you ready to start our training today?" _asked Harry.

_"Yes. I want to start as soon as possible. But it may take some time for me to get away from mum before I can come over there. So what have you decided to do about The Daily Prophet?" _Ginny said. They had discussed this in detail along with Merlin on how to handle the newspaper and the information given by Ragnok. They came to two or three choices but they left the final decision to Harry for him to think it through and decided what to do.

_"I was thinking of the suggestion that Merlin made at the last. We can send a letter along with copies of the shares without my name on it and since all the shares are managed by Gringotts, they can confirm that I own more than two-thirds of the paper without revealing my identity. I just don't know whether to send it as Merlin's Heir with his seal that he showed me how to make or as an anonymous person who owns the shares. I don't know whether I a ready to reveal to the world that Merlin's Heir has arrived. I want it to be a surprise against the Ministry so that they won't be prepared and find any loopholes. I just want to discuss it again with Merlin and we will be ready to go through with the plan."_ said Harry.

_"Then I will finish any work I may have early and have breakfast and come over there and then we can talk to Merlin and decide something. In the mean time, you too finish your breakfast and any other work you have so that we can start training." _Ginny said. It sounded like an order and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

_"Yes Mum" _chuckled Harry. He got a mental huff of annoyance in his mind.

_"Prat. You only want to make fun of me. I was just telling you what to do if you don't want to listen to me then don't." _she replied but there was no edge to her voice.

_"O.K. I was just kidding. I will finish preparing everything here and you try to make it as fast as possible. We also have to decide our main schedule of training and what we are going to do." _Harry replied. They haven't still decided what they wanted to do in training. They also haven't heard anything from Merlin about what he was going to teach them.

_"O.K. I will be as quick as I can. Bye."_ Ginny said.

_"Bye" _Harry replied and her voice faded into nothing. Harry got ready and went downstairs to have breakfast and meet his relatives.

**In the meanwhile at the Burrow:**

Ginny finished her conversation with Harry and spent the next 20 minutes getting ready. After dressing in running shorts and an old quidditch jersey, she went downstairs where her mother was already present preparing breakfast. She went outside for a short run and returned 20 minutes later. At first her parents asked her why she was running but she passed it off by saying that she wanted to be fit for quidditch and they believed her. Her mother gave her an occasional odd glance but nobody was suspicious. By the time she came back her mother had already finished breakfast. She took a short shower and dressed in a pale yellow summer dress and went downstairs for breakfast. She settled down at a seat as her brothers also came down in sleepy states. The twins were still staying in the house but went to their shop in the morning and come back in the evening. They gave her a quick good morning and sat down at her either side. Ron came down as well and without even sparing her a glance sat down opposite her and started wolfing down the breakfast that her mother had just placed in front of him. Her father was sitting at the head of the table. He was already dressed for work and was going through the Daily Prophet while eating breakfast. Her mother placed breakfast near al of them and she herself sat down with a plate and everybody started eating.

Ginny was contemplating how to make an excuse to stay alone for hours at a time and how to bring it up in front of her parents. She was going through various scenarios in her brain while eating breakfast. She just finished her breakfast when her mother began to speak.

"The chores this summer are not as many as the other summers because we have already finished cleaning the house. The laundry will be taken care of by me but sometimes I may need some help. I also need help for preparing dinner. Other than that you all will be free to do whatever you want during the weekdays. During weekends, you may have more chores that you will all do together" she finished saying this while removing her plate.

"O.K Mum" replied everyone. They knew it was useless arguing against her and the chores were little. It was also perfect for Ginny as she was almost free on weekdays so she can tell them that she was going to do her homework and study for O.W.L.'s while going away to Harry for training. She removed her plate and sat down again. By this time everybody had finished their breakfast except Ron. He was in his third helping. Her mother started speaking again.

"The Burrow is safer this summer as Professor Dumbledore has put up extra wards around the house. But it is still dangerous outside so nobody is to cross the boundaries without permission. Has anybody got a letter from Harry?" she asked them all. She got negative response from everybody.

"If you get a mail from him please notify me or your father as his condition is of top priority to us and Professor Dumbledore. Also you are not to write anything important in any mails as they may be intercepted. So it is better if you keep your mails to a minimum." She said. Her father left for work shortly thereafter and the twins to their shop. Ron went back to his room and she told her mother than she was going to study and went back to her room. She set up the perimeter and locking charms and changed into a faded jeans and top so that training will be easy and checked over to the Harry. She could tell that he was in his trunk. She gave him a warning that she was coming and then she used the locket that Harry gave her to portkey herself to him without anybody knowing that she left the house.

**At No. 4, Privet Drive:**

Harry finished his conversation with Ginny and went downstairs to get some breakfast. His relatives were already there but no word was exchanged as they were still wary of him and his wizard friends. He had his share of breakfast and went upstairs. He knew he had time before Ginny would come so he started preparing for their training. He went into his trunk and adjusted the training area and the practice dummies and also put all things in proper places in the physical training compartment. He then came back to the study in his trunk and picked up a book and started to go through it. A few moments later he received a warning from Ginny that she was coming through. He adjusted himself and moments later Ginny arrived and landed gracefully on her feet. He went over and hugged her and gave a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Ginny" he said pulling back. She gave him a warm smile and a peck on the cheek in return.

"Hi Harry. So what are we going to do now that we have time" she asked.

"We should start training but first we will have to ask Merlin if he has any suggestions. We should perhaps now use only the Rosewood wands from the Potter Family Vault as I don't know how the Ministry tracks underage magic and so I don't want to compromise anything. So I don't want to risk using my original wand" he said. They sat in the chairs and Harry pulled out Merlin's portrait from his pocket.

"Morning Merlin. We are free now and everything is in place so we want to start our training. We were hoping you could help us make up a schedule." Harry said. Merlin just smiled at them.

"Of course young ones. Now I know you may probably think that you want to learn one thing at a time but that is not so advantageous. The reason why they have so many courses and classes in school is so that you won't study the same type of things too long. It can have a negative effect on your learning capacity. So you should learn to balance between various things you want to learn. Also I advice you to leave 1 or 2 hours a day to me so that I can train you in Natural Magic or Wandless magic as well as some other forms. The wand is a channel of magic and it makes it easier to cast spells but Natural Magic can help you in tight situations so it is advantageous for you to learn. Also there are some other forms of Magic that I can teach you but we will speak about it later. You should also keep balance between practical part and research. And you will need time for food and rest. It is important for you to have proper food and rest if you are training hard so that your body will adjust as well as your brain." Merlin said.

"O.K Merlin. I was thinking we spend the morning for conventional branches of Magic and the afternoon in your training. We can do anything else after yours is finished. We cannot set a specific time as we do not know when Ginny will be free. I was thinking maybe we can concentrate more on Charms, DADA, Transfiguration and a little in Potions. Maybe some Arithmacy and Ancient Runes but I don't know anything about them. What do you say Ginny?" Harry asked her.

"I think its okay. I can help you in the basics of Arithmacy and Ancient Runes as I have them at school. For Potions, we have to work together because I am decent I them but not that good and I know Snape hasn't taught you anything."

"I agree with you Ginny. I thought maybe we could revise everything in a few days and then start with any new stuff. By that we can be sure of at what level we really are and in what we have to concentrate more." Harry said. Ginny nodded her head.

"After we finish each day's training I was thinking we could have a short mock duel at the end of the day against each other. We can set the basic rules for all of them and set more specific rules at each duel according to the circumstances." Harry said.

"That is a good idea Harry. By that we can also determine our strengths and our ability to think fast. Maybe we can do a little physical exercise in the fifth compartment in the morning." Ginny said.

"That is fine. It will keep us fit and fast. This is good until I can leave here and then we have to change and improvise our plans. At school we can carefully set our free times and train in the Room of Requirement." Harry said. Ginny again nodded her head.

"That's a good plan both of you but be prepared to modify them when needed. Now Harry what have you decided to do regarding The Daily Prophet?" asked Merlin.

"I was thinking of remaining an anonymous owner and leak the information in steps with gaps in between so that any good official may have a chance of investigating and verifying the claims. We will have a stronger case then. Also I am not ready to reveal the Heir of Merlin yet. I want it to be a surprise for the Ministry." He said.

"That's a good idea. You can use the copying spells to show them that you own the paper without revealing your identity. You may want to warn the goblins first as the management of The Daily Prophet are bound to inquire there. If you tell them before hand, it will increase their trust in you and also prevent any excess leak of information." Merlin told them.

Both of them nodded their heads and moved into the training room. They spent the rest of the morning going through previous years' work. By noon, they had completed first year. They realized that they did not know the basics in potions and so they spent an hour looking up various rules and requirements. They decide to study about the various properties and types of ingredients in detail later. After they finished first year syllabus, they decide to take a few minutes rest. In the break Ginny felt someone approach the privacy wards around her room. She knew it was time for lunch so she said a quick goodbye to Harry and portkeyed away to the Burrow. Harry too went down to have lunch. As soon as he entered the kitchen all conversation around him stopped. His Uncle Vernon was at work but Dudley and Aunt Petunia were home. They were giving him scared and angry looks. He reached for some lunch and saw that his aunt was glaring at him when he tried for a little more portion. So he quickly ate a small quantity and went upstairs.

Harry knew he had to find another supply of food. Merlin explained to him that using magic drains on the energy and food will help to replenish his reserves otherwise he would be tired too easily. Now he knew why he became tired whenever he performed complex magic. He still couldn't believe nobody told him but he figured that they did not know he was malnourished but Hermione should have known as she was close to him. Thinking about his former best friends brought a pang of sadness and lots of anger in him. He couldn't believe their betrayal. After speaking with Merlin at length, his anger was somewhat decreased but he still felt hurt at what they did to him. He couldn't understand that jealousy and overconfidence could turn them against him. He knew Ron was jealous and Hermione always wanted to be on top of everything but he didn't realize that they could act on those feelings and spy behind his back. His thoughts turned to Ginny and realized that he was lucky to have her as she had helped him so many times and prevented him from brooding too much.

Now that he noticed her properly, he remembered that she was always in the background but they never accepted her. He replayed every memory of her and was surprised to find quite a few of them but was dismayed because they paled in comparison with other people. He now felt the extent to which they isolated her. Only a few of them were happy memories but the rest were of them always excluding and rejecting her. It was because of this that she turned to Tom Riddle's diary but even after that they continued to neglect and exclude her. He could remember a few occasional times he saw her watching him, Ron and Hermione with an expression of great sadness and longing. He never took notice but was now regretting every moment of it. He could not believe that he was so blind and rude. He may have never been rude directly but he behaved the same way as before the Chamber incident and didn't even check if she was okay. He was so submerged in his own world. He could not believe that she wanted to be his friend much less his girlfriend after all this. Just then he heard Ginny's warning that she was coming through. He gave her a mental nod and she appeared a few moments later in front of him.

Ginny arrived by portkey to the living room in Harry's trunk to find him sitting in one of the chairs. When he looked up, she was shocked to find his eyes filled with sadness, regret and shockingly tears. He started speaking as soon as he saw her.

"Oh Ginny, I am so sorry for all the hurt I cause you by neglecting you. I was so wrapped up in my own little world that I did not notice I was hurting you and doing the same thing that almost got you killed in your first year. I am so sorry. I don't know why you even want to see my face after all that. I remember your sadness and longing watching us in the common room or the tears in your eyes when Ron asked you find another compartment in the train. I don't believe that I was so inconsiderate of your feelings. I am so sorry." Harry knew he was rambling but he couldn't stop it. He watched as her filled with tears but she came over and hugged him.

"It's okay Harry. I admit I was hurt. I turned to the diary because nobody wanted me. I thought that after rescuing me and knowing the truth, you may have changed or at least my brother would have changed. But you all continued to behave in the same way and it hurt me a lot to be neglected or rejected every time. I did not have many friends because I was so distant in my first year and those who knew did not want to get close to me. I only had Luna and to an extent Colin but I always wanted to belong somewhere. I lost count of the number of times I cried myself to sleep praying to god that you will notice me and include me in your group. And at Yule Ball, you didn't even think I existed and Ron had to ask you to take me and you did so as a last resort. I cried so hard that night thinking that even at the end you did not think of asking me. That's why I dated Michael because he paid a little attention to me. I wanted to belong somewhere." All this time Ginny was crying and Harry hugged her tighter realizing the extent of his mistakes. He soothed her as she cried onto his shoulder and he too had tears in his eyes. After a few moments, her cries calmed down.

"Ginny I am so sorry about all that. I will never ever do that again. I promise to you that I will always be there for you and never neglect or exclude you again from anything. I will never let those things happen to you again." Harry said in a soft but determined voice. Ginny hugged him a bit tighter and released him. She wiped he eyes on he sleeves.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to fall apart like that but all those feelings suddenly overwhelmed me and I couldn't control myself." She said.

"There is no need to apologize. You needed that. It's me who should be apologizing. I will never do it again. You will always be among the first to know anything knew about me. I will never exclude you from anything anymore." He said.

"Its okay Harry, you don't need to apologize. What is done is done but I am going to hold you to that promise." She said. Harry nodded and they shared one last hug before they went to the training room. Merlin had previously returned to a full portrait form and Harry hung it on a wall in the training room. They went inside and waited for Merlin to speak.

"Good you are here. I was beginning to think you will never show up. And I know what happened now. You both needed that closure. Now I am going to start teaching you about Natural Magic but first you need to know some things. Magic is not in the wands but in us and that's what separates us from muggles. But wands help us to put a better focus on our spells and spells allow us to manipulate the magic in way we want. The most important thing however is intent. That is why it is harder to perform non-verbal magic as it requires greater focus and intent. Natural magic is the most difficult to master but almost every average wizard can do a bit of it in extreme cases but they do not develop those abilities. Before they used a staff to focus magic and although the focus is greater than a wand they are bulky and difficult to make and also takes lots of practice to use them properly. Now it is important for a wizard or a witch to be in harmony and equilibrium with his magical core to perform Natural Magic. Magical core can be found as a representation in their minds in deep meditative states. It is difficult to find the first time but get easier with practice. It is as some call finding your center. So the first step for you is to find your center. Now I want you to close your eyes clear you mind and enter a meditative state with a firm thought of finding you core. It may be difficult at first but you must focus. Once you get close enough, you will go into a trance and will stay like that till you have completely found and understood your core. It is unique for every person and it represents their character. Now get started both of you. And just for the first time, it will be better if you remove those rings of yours so that there won't be any distractions or irregularities." Merlin said.

They both agreed and removed their rings. They suddenly felt a sense of loss in the back of their minds. If they would have paid complete attention, they would have noticed that the awareness of each other hadn't completely disappeared but was very weak. They both entered their meditative states as Merlin told them to. He promised to bring them back if they were getting late or somebody approached the perimeter charms. They were too distracted with their task to really doubt how he can sense the charms. They both entered their respective meditative states.

They came back to consciousness 55 minutes later with expressions of happiness, worry and nervousness in their faces. Merlin was patiently waiting for them to recover and start speaking. Ginny was the first to speak.

"After I found my core it was as if I walked into a volcano. There was fire everywhere but it was not hot but warm and comfortable. There was also breeze and a Golden Phoenix was flying around. Its feathers looked like they were made of fire. There was a spot of jet black feathers but it was too small. There was also a bigger patch of feathers which were bluish green in color. As the phoenix landed on my shoulder I could feel great calmness and power through me. I saw a white mountain far away. Then it flew away and I woke up" she said excitedly. Harry spoke next and there was some worry in his voice.

"I entered into what looked life a frozen mountain with snow everywhere. There were dark clouds and lightning. An Ice Phoenix was flying around in the air. Despite the clouds there was warm light. The phoenix had feathers of light blue and emerald green. There a small patch of black feathers and a bigger patch of red feathers. The phoenix then landed on my shoulders and its feathers were like ice but very comfortable and not too cold. I felt peace and power through me. But there was a corner where the sky was black and the ground was burnt to ashes. It looked like dark and dangerous. I also saw a roaring volcano far away but was too far to see anything. Then the phoenix flew away and I woke up." They finally understood why he was worried. They didn't need a genius to figure out the dark place was connection to Voldermort. In that worry they did not care about why they saw each others core far away but Merlin took note of that and smiled slightly. But the teens were busy worrying about Voldemort and did not notice that.

"You both have done well. And Harry, do not worry about the connection now. The area in your core will be removed when the connection is broken. The core can give you a lot of information if you look closely but I am not going to tell you. You have to find on you own. Next time to access the power you need not go into your core. You just have to feel the power you felt before again. It will take time and practice for you to call it at will." Merlin said to both of them.

Harry and Ginny both nodded. They knew they cannot get anything out of him. He was extremely stubborn. They both rested for a while and then continued with their revision till evening. Then they parted ways. Both of them had their separate dinner and slept in separate places but thinking about the same thing- their magical cores.

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I was busy studying and Medicine is not easy. It is holidays now so I may post some quick chapters now. Please read and review.


	7. The Daily Prophet

**Chapter 7: The Daily Prophet:**

The next two weeks passed in a rush with lots of training and research for Harry and Ginny. It took almost the whole week for them to revise everything from their previous years. Harry even taught some of the 5th year material to Ginny. Often they found themselves revising something that was in the syllabus but they missed it during the school year. They also found lots of new spells and charms that were in the books but not completely taught in the class. These were the spells that were similar to the basic spells taught in the class but with different complexities and power. They also practiced Natural Magic with Merlin everyday. It was very difficult for them. For the first few days they could only call forth their power after some minutes and were barely able to hold it for a few seconds. It was far difficult than either of them imagined but Merlin assured them that they were learning at a good rate and were better than most who learnt it at their age. But it was still frustrating for the teens because even after two weeks the most they could do was bring forth the power the power in 2 minutes and hold it for 10 seconds. But they were still not able to do any spells with it because they could hold it that long. Merlin assured them that at this rate, they could easily reach a level where they can perform low level spells easily by the end of summer.

Harry and Ginny dueled each other for an hour everyday. It was a very interesting experience for the teens as they found out new strengths and weaknesses about each other and themselves. They also worked hard to improve the speed of their spell casting and also their reflexes and dodging. They also continued their physical training without skipping. They also found new creative uses of spells they already know with each passing day. Once while dueling, Harry used the Augamenti charm to completely soak Ginny and while she was distracted he hit her with a stunner. Another time, Ginny used the same charm to wet the whole dueling platform and then froze the water so that Harry tripped over it. She then hit him with a stunner and before he knew he was out cold. They even used the Blue-Ball flames to distract other by setting fire to any transfigured object in the vicinity to distract one another. Merlin often observed the duels from his portrait and gave them reminders of their mistakes and how to improve them. He also praised them for thinking about new ways of using the same spells saying that in a duel, cunning and creativity is as important as power and knowledge.

The weekends were the ones where they had little training because Ginny was busy at the Burrow. At these times, Harry did some extra research or wrote letters to The Daily Prophet and Ragnok. The last two weeks had a lot of activity in the Daily Prophet. Harry who now had renewed his subscription saved all the important news as it would come in handy at some point. All this started out because of the two letters he wrote. He still had copies of those letters. One was to the Chairman of Board of the Daily Prophet and the other was to Ragnok. He took them out from desk in the study of his trunk.

_To The Chairman of Board of The Daily Prophet:_

_You are hereby informed the control of The Daily Prophet newspaper has passed onto new ownership. You may not know this because the shares are controlled by Goblins, but I now own more than 2/3__rd__ of the shares thus making me the person in charge of the company. As a result, I want some changes made because so far I have been very dissatisfied by the running of the paper. For proof I enclose the copies of the shares I own. My name is irrelevant and I wish to remain anonymous. However anybody refusing to go along with the things I this letter is to be promptly sacked. If you doubt it, you can enquire with the Goblins. If you wish to continue in the same position as you are now, you will implement the following things in the next two days:_

_Publish a public statement stating the change in ownership of the company and also change in the way it is run. The basic recommendations for what is to be present in that statement is enclosed with this envelope. Anything extra can be added but it should be positive to the already mentioned points._

_Perform a mandatory check of the left arm of every member of staff. If they are found with the Dark Mark of Lord Vordemort, then they are to be immediately sacked and reported to the Aurors._

_A mandatory check of the left arm of every new member of the staff that is to be employed with the same results if found with Dark Mark._

_Before publishing any news, it should be verified whether the news is correct or not. If verification is not possible, the readers should be notified of the fact._

_Any pressure from outside sources to influence the publishing is to be ignored and if the persisting continues, the readers can be notified of that fact._

_Any discriminating rumors about a person have to be verified before publishing._

_Please notify these changes to the staff. Also I will be sending you some controversial data every few days. Please publish these facts so that the people can know about this. The information is from a friend of mine who will reveal himself when the time is right. Any delay in implementing the changes will result in your sacking and employing a competent person in your place._

_The New Owner._

_P.S. the seal you see is one of my own creation that is known only by me and my friend. You will know any future letters are genuine by this._

_Respected Ragnok,_

_Thank for all your help that day. I have decided to take control of The Daily Prophet. You may have some visitors in the next two days to verify my claims. Please show them what is needed but keep my name and status as Heir of Merlin a secret. There will be some changes in the near future with the information you gave me but the goblins or Gringotts will not be mentioned in anything. I only have one request from you. In the near future, the Daily Prophet will be submitting a lot of controversial information that may have violent reactions from some people. I was wondering if you would do me a favor and increase the wards around the Prophet office so that any person intending to cause harm will be stopped. I will of course be paying all the costs for this undertaking and make sure that the wards are not traced back to you. _

_Thank You,_

_Harry James Potter._

Hedwig took off with both the envelopes. The next day, the Daily Prophet posted the news of change of ownership on its front page. It was the same as Harry had expected.

_**Change In Ownership Of The Daily Prophet Brings Change Of System:**_

___There has been a change in the ownership of Daily Prophet and the new ownership has made some changes in the structure and system. Because of the changes, three members of the staff have been caught bearing the Dark Mark of You-Know-Who and have been handed over to the Aurors. Also we apologize for some of the news in the last year that was forced on us by some outside influence. However from this edition all news will hereby be verified before being published._

Two days later, there was another article in the Daily Prophet which was in response to Harry's another letter.

_**Is Sirius Black Innocent?**_

_We at the Daily Prophet have recently uncovered some information which raises doubts on the guilt of Sirius Black. He is known for being the only person to ever escape from Azkaban prison. He was serving a life sentence there for the murder of thirteen people, twelve muggles and one wizard, with a single curse. He is also rumored to be the right-hand man to You-Know-Who during his first rise to power and also betraying the Potters eventually leading to the death of Lily and James Potter. However, there was never a trail for him. He was directly thrown into Azkaban where he stayed for twelve years before escaping three years ago. There were complaints two years ago stating that he was innocent by none other than Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. The complaint was made by him and two of his friends to the Minister of Magic himself but he did not take notice. The dementors which were stationed at Hogwarts were removed after they made another attempt at Harry Potter._

_The Boy-Who-Lived mentioned that Peter Pettigrew was alive in his account of the events resulting in the rebirth of You-Know-Who. Pettigrew was supposed to be the wizard killed by Black. But why was he helping You-Know-Who against Harry Potter and why has he pretended to be dead? The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge refused to answer these claims saying that Harry Potter was under a strong Confounds Charm and hence did not anything. But the question remains why was there no trail when recent evidence has shown us that Black had spent two days in a high-security Ministry holding cell for two days, which was enough time to convene the Wizengamot and arrange a trail. The Ministry refused to comment on the issue._

That article caused a lot of chaos for the Ministry as people were demanding how they can be fair when a person had spent twelve years in Azkaban without a trail. However there were a lot of people who were scared and refused to believe Sirius could be innocent but a few of them too agreed that a trail should have been held. Then two days later there was the article of what happened in Department of Mysteries in June. It was swept under by the Ministry so the people did not know about it till then.

_**Break Into The Department Of Mysteries In June?**_

_We have come across evidence showing us proof that there was a major break into the Department of Mysteries in June. The DOM is the most closely guarded secret in the Ministry and is also the department with the highest security. We have established that the break was by none other than Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He along with five of his friends from school broke into DOM as a rescue mission to save his godfather. Moments later, they were cornered in the Hall of Prophecies by at least a dozen Death-Eathers. It is a great shock that such a closely guarded area can be infiltrated on a Ministry working day that too by school children and wanted criminals. We were able to confirm that Bellatrix Lestrange was among the Death-Eathers as well as her husband Rudolphus Lestrange. But the man rumored to be the leader of the group was Lucius Malfoy, who was accused of being a Death-Eather during You-Know-Who's first rise but was released when he pleaded that he was under the Imperious curse. We also know that Sirius Black was present too but not as a Death-Eather. It is rumored that he came to the rescue of his godson, Harry Potter along with several others and met with a tragic death at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange when he fell through the Veil of Death. It raises suspicions again at the true nature of Sirius Black and his allegiance. _

_Also You-Know-Who himself made an appearance at the Ministry to kill the boy-who-lived but was met by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The duel lasted several minutes until You-Know-Who was forced to retreat. It was then that several Ministry personnel including our own Minister, Cornelius Fudge saw Him and recognized Him despite claiming over the last year that it was lie. It raises serious question as how to the most feared Dark Lord of recent could waltz into the Ministry along with some of the most wanted criminals without being seen. Is this the condition of the Ministry that they could not provide enough security for their own highly guarded building? How can the people trust when they could not keep safe the most closely guarded secret department?_

That article was the one that turned a lot of heads and made them to think and prompted several high level investigations by Amelia Bones, head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement despite pressure from Fudge. It was due to be submitted to the Wizengamot in the middle of august. Then the most controversial article came four days ago which took Amelia Bones' investigation to a new level.

_**Bribery In The Ministry?**_

___Recently we have received information that suggests involvement of bribery in the higher levels of the Ministry. There have been many pieces of information that indicate that officials in some high positions in the Government have been taking bribes to help the involved parties in very controversial dealings. Although we have not yet uncovered the recipient of these bribes, we are sure in our findings that these things have been going on for some time now. We would like to notify the readers that Madam Bones, head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement has requested any person having any kind of information that may help in the investigation to root out corruption can submit that information without any fear. Anonymity will be maintained and if needed protection will be offered to those individuals having information and ask for it._

That article destroyed the confidence of most of the people towards the Minister. There was also an article in the morning in the Daily Prophet that completely destroyed his reputation. It was regarding the reign of Dolores Umbridge at Hogwarts.

_**Minister Trying To Influence At Hogwarts?**_

___It has come to light that the appointment of Dolores Umbride, Undersecretary to the Minister as the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher was to influence and bring Hogwarts under Ministry control. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was found about a thousand years ago by four of the greatest witches and wizards. From that time Hogwarts has been an independent institution and was constantly regarded as one of the best schools of magic in Europe. Several prominent individuals of society who were past students of the institution agree that the school's reputation is due to the lack of influence from outside including the Ministry and it being an independent institution. The school has produced some of the most brilliant and successful witches and wizards in the world. So we wonder why a person like Dolores Umbridge was placed as DADA teacher there despite her lack of qualification._

_It all started because of the lack of candidates for the post. The Minister issued an Educational Decree putting him in a position where he can appoint a teacher if the Headmaster was unable to do so. So why did he appoint his Undersecretary when there were more qualified people present. Also the various Educational Decrees issued to help in the functioning of school only helped to provide more power to Dolores Umbridge finally resulting in her appointment as High Inquisitor. Such an appointment has never been made in the history of the school. Also they were many attempts to discredit Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. He was even removed as Chief Warlock of Wizengamot and The International Confederation of Wizards._

_Albus Dumbledore has been considered by many as the greatest wizard of the age and the only one You-Know-Who ever feared. He is regarded as one of the best headmasters Hogwarts has ever seen. He has also done many famous deeds including the defeat of Grindelwald. But he has always refused the post of Minister of Magic. He has been already asked three times the last time being when Millicent Bagnold retired. But he has rejected and has instead worked as headmaster of Hogwarts. So it was a great shock to all when he was forced to leave Hogwarts after he was accused of trying to build up an army and Minister Fudge personally tried to arrest him. He then passed another Educational Decree making Dolores Umbridge the Headmistress when is should have been Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress. So we ask why has this all happened and why is the Minister taking such an interest in controlling Hogwarts. We would like to inform the readers that Albus Dumbledore has returned to all his previous posts when You-Know-Who's return became public._

_The behavior of Dolores Umbridge has been very controversial. She is rumored to be a very bad teacher and refused to let the students involve in any kind of practical work. As many readers may remember, practical portion is an important part of Defence. Also there have been many complaints that she used Blood Quills against students as punishment during detentions. Blood Quills have been classified as illegal dark items for the past two hundred years. Their possession is enough to be arrested and their use, especially on minors, is a serious crime. So why is it that a high Ministry person is rumored to have such illegal items. We also question the motives of the Minister behind her appointment as Headmistress when there were so many complaints against her._

Of course after this article, the Ministry denied everything but Harry knew that Madam Bones was very tough and would certainly investigate these things deeply. The part about Dumbledore was the hardest for Harry. He was still not ready to think of him with anything other than anger and betrayal. He recommended the part but most of it was by the editor. Harry knew that everything said in the article was true but the betrayal was still too fresh in his mind and he was not ready for anything else. Ginny was a huge help in helping him to cope with all things. For the first time in his life, Harry felt that someone could understand him well. Also Merlin helped them to decrease the level of their anger towards others. He would always calm them down when they got too angry talking about the others. Even though his words were true, they were not ready to even think of forgiving any of them. Merlin even acknowledged this point but told them that understanding is the first step to forgiveness. Harry and Ginny had no real intention of forgiving any of them soon but they knew that Merlin was right and they would eventually have to face them.

Just then there was a tap on the window and he turned to see a large barn owl there. He opened the window and the owl flew in dropped the letter and flew out immediately. Harry looked at the letter and found that it was from Gringotts.

_Mr. Potter,_

_The last few days have been very interesting. Not only have the people leaned some interesting truths but also there has been a massive investigation occurring in the Ministry. We believe that it was only possible because of you. I have spoken to the Goblin high-council and they have agreed to do you the favor you requested in our last correspondence. So as of two days earlier, the wards at The Daily Prophet have been upgraded with some of the best goblin wards. But we made them in such a way that they can never be recognized as goblin wards. Nobody knew that it happened as our warders can be extremely careful and not be seen when needed. Also the Goblin high-council approved that it can be done for free but knowing you and your family for generations now I know that you would not accept anything for free. So I charged half the price as a symbol of equality. Please visit us anytime you can to settle this matter and any other things you may wish to discuss._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_(Chief Account Manager, Gringotts.)_

Harry wrote a short thank you note to Ragnok and then shared this information with both Merlin and Ginny. Ginny was currently in her room in the Burrow after and early dinner and her parents were off to an Order meeting and her brothers were in their rooms. Merlin was the first to speak and he spoke telepathically so that both of them could listen.

_"This is indeed good news. The goblins are among the best warders around and never break a person's trust. All things considering it was a good thing to have the goblins ward the Prophet building because there are many people that are angry at the news in the paper. And if any critical information is published, the Prophet may very well be under attack so having it warded is a good idea."_

Harry and Ginny agreed to the point. The three of them continued their discussion on how to spy on the order meetings to know what was happening. They long ago agreed that such information was too critical to be published but knowing things will give them a better understanding of what is happening. They discussed the situation late into the night and also about their training before bidding each other good night.

**At No.12, Grimmauld Place:**

Albus Dumbledore calmly surveyed over his half moon glasses as the members of the Order filled into the dining room of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. All the members slowly entered and took their places. The last few members settled down and then there was silence while all of them waited for him to speak.

"Welcome all to this meeting of The Order of the Phoenix. Today's main agenda is regarding the recent turn of events at the Daily Prophet. By now most of you may have already come across all the interesting articles they have published since their announcement of a change in ownership. Many of those contained some very important and closely guarded information. Does anybody have any ideas on this?" he asked the members. He knew none of them was directly responsible as their oath has prevented them to do so. Alastor Mad-Eye Moody was the first to speak.

"Do we know who or why they are doing this. Because they have managed to uncover and make public more information than we have ever done. But nothing is dangerous information so who ever is doing this knows what they are doing. So can we find him and know his true intentions. Has someone spoken to the chief-editor or the chairman of board of the paper?" he asked. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the person to reply.

"I have personally spoken with them both. The official reason was to ask questions that may aid in the ongoing investigation. I know that Fudge sent some of his personal guard to threaten them but nothing worked and he was not prepared for any public confrontation. I also noticed that the wards have been strengthened. It was subtle and not many would have noticed but it happened very recently maybe two or three days ago. They were very well made and whoever cast them was powerful and knew what he was doing. All we could find out was that the special information was not from any of their regular reporters. Even this took a lot of persuasion. But we know that the Chairman of board receives letters from his boss every few days. The chairman is among the neutral people. He only published all those things last year because Fudge threatened him." He told in his deep voice.

"If the person has owned Daily Prophet then why come forward now, why not before?" asked Hestia Jones.

"We do not know why. We don't even know who this person is. We tried to inquire something at Gringotts but they were very firm in not revealing anything. So all we can do is wait for this person to come clear. But the disturbing thing is how did he get all this information. Some of it is only known by a few people. And as far I know nobody outside this room except those involved knows that Harry and his friends went to Department of Mysteries to rescue Sirius or that Bellatrix was the one who cursed him resulting in his fall through the Veil. We do not yet know to which side this new person belongs. The signs show that he is on our side but we shold be careful." said Dumbledore.

"Kingsley, how is the investigation coming along?" asked Emmeline Vance.

"It is coming surprisingly well. Amelia has gone all out with this investigation. She is intent on finding the culprits and getting them punished. She has even visited Gringotts but is very tight-lipped about what happened there. Fudge tried to bully her but she stated in no uncertain terms that any further attempt by him will feature in her report. She is adamant to finish it in time for the regular Wizenegamot session in the middle of August." said Kingsley.

"It is one of the better effects of the Daily Prophet articles. Now how is the recruiting going on? Are there any new people that can be considered?" asked Dumbledore.

There were negative responses. They had been very careful on whom they were approaching as chances of betrayal were too high. So far only a handful of people were recruited. Dumbledore knew that more people were difficult and although he felt they were not enough if Voldemort launches a full scale attack, the recent events at the Ministry may well bring them new hope. The investigation may help them identifying the people responsible for the mess last year. He asked for the reports of the Order members and after a few more discussions, they all left.

Dumbledore along with McGonagall flooed back to Hogwarts and parted their ways there. They both proceeded to their respective living quarters. Dumbledore was thinking about Harry as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts. It was something that he did regularly these days. He was carefully monitoring the instruments showing him wards at No.4, Privet Drive so that he could remove him as soon as they were recharged. At the current pace by the time they recharged, only two or three weeks will be left before school. The goblins at Gringotts postponed the reading of Sirius' will to after the investigation in hopes that the legal situation may be cleared. Although it was late for a will reading, the goblins informed him that there will not be any difficulties and if Sirius' name was cleared, there won't be any cause for appeal by the Malfoys. Even if he was not cleared, he knew that they could do nothing but the postponement gave him time to remove Harry from Privet Drive by that time to among his friends so that he will have some support.

Dumbledore was still thinking of who to approach to teach next year. His old colleague, Horace Slughorn steadfastly refused to come back and even gave him the original memories of what he wanted to stop him from approaching again. He knew that any case of him being persuaded were lost when he agreed to give such memories in return for leaving him alone. It only left him with one choice. He just hoped that his old friends were ready to teach and help him. He knew that convincing them would be difficult but he hoped they will return for a while as he had no other choice. Dumbledore finally slipped into a restless sleep with these thoughts.

A/N: This is another chapter in the story. This chapter may not be upto the standard of others but this is my first story and I am not that great at writing. However the next chapters will be better. Please read and review. And if anybody can please give me an idea for Harry and Ginny's Animagus forms. I have a general idea but have not decided at. I will consider the suggestions but they may not be used as I have a general plotline and the forms have to fit in it. Thank you all for reading and suggestions are as always welcome. I always want to improve my story.


End file.
